When Flames Burst and Waves Crash
by VampyReGODDess3354
Summary: You can't imprison the sea but you can love it the way the waves sparkle in the moonlight and how it gives life to everything it touches. You can't tame the flames of fire but you can love the colors, the warmth it gives off and the crackling noise as it burns the wood. Most of the time, these two clash and it can be dangerous but when they bind with one another, they create steam.
1. Chapter 1

"Now," I began. "With the whip and pull I just taught you, I want each of you to grab the swords in my hand and disable me. Ready?"

Aang and Katara nodded. The took stance and so did I. I put the swords in front of my body and nodded. They both took up water and went for the whip and pull. Katara had trouble getting the whip to form and whipped a tree. Aang, however, was able to grab the sword from me with the whip, flung it up in the air, and caught the handle. Katara grumbled and kicked at the water.

"The avatar is going to have a much easier time getting water bending down Katara," I said putting the other sword down. "You just have to be patient. Maybe you need more meditation."

"I think I have had enough meditation!" Katara exclaimed. "I don't know why I can't do any of this!"

"You'll get the hang of it soon Katara," I replied calmly. "Do you want to do some focus training? That's what I do."

Katara sighed and shook her head. "I think I'm just going to take break and try again later."

I nodded. "Very well."

"Guys, I'm hungry," Sokka complained holding his stomach.

"So, make some of the vegetables we got from that port," Katara suggested getting out of the water.

"I need meat," Sokka huffed.

"Here Sokka, cook these," I said catching some fish in water bubbles and throwing them at him.

Sokka screamed and ducked for cover as all the fish splashed on to the ground where he was complaining. We laughed as Sokka mumbled picking up the fish that I had thrown at him.

"Well, I never!" He exclaimed.

"Don't make too big of a fire Sokka. We don't want Zuko finding us," Katara told him.

"Too late," A voice came from behind me.

I jumped and put an ice wall between us and Zuko. "Run!" I screamed as Zuko burned a hole right through my wall.

"Annaisha!" Aang yelled turning back towards me.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" I yelled back to Aang making tentacles and whipping them at Zuko and his team.

Katara took his hand and ran into the woods.

"After them!" Zuko roared.

"You go no where," I breathed taking one of the tentacles and hitting some of the soldiers back at the rocks in the river. I wrapped another tentacle around a soldier and threw him into the river. They surrounded me. I was obviously out numbered but Aang was more important than me. They all shot fire at me at once. I surrounded myself with the tentacles blocking the fire. Then, something hard hit me on the head. My water tentacles fell to the ground the same time I did. The last thing I saw was Appa flying over the area.

* * *

Ugh, my head. I rubbed my head and rolled over on to my back. The ground felt cold and hard. I moaned and slowly opened my eyes. It was dark except for a little barred window far above my head. Where was I? Was I in a cell? What happened? I don't remember anything. I remember being with Aang, Katara, and Sokka. I remember teaching them the whip and pull. I don't really remember anything after that. I sat up slowly and looked around. I was definitely in a cell. I looked at my ankles which had chains on them. Heavy ones at that. I bent the water outside the window and tried slicing through the metal. Nothing. I grumbled and threw the water back out the window.

I heard a door creak open. Footsteps coming my way. I stood up and got into a fighting stance. I wasn't going down without a fight. I might be chained but I could still fight enough to defend myself. The footsteps got louder as the drew closer. Someone stepped in front of my bars but back away from the light.

"Comfortable?" That voice. I recognized that voice.

"Zuko," I muttered.

He stepped into the light with a smirk on his face. "You guessed right."

"I won't tell you anything if that's what you're here for," I sneered turning my back towards him.

"Well, we will see after a few days with no food or drinkable water," He chuckled. "Unless, you stop being stubborn."

I huffed and crossed my arms ignoring Zuko.

"Besides, you're captured. They'll most likely try to save you so I won't need to know where they are going. They'll come to me," He snarked and left, slamming the door on his way out.

Well, I guess I can meditate while I'm here, or even focus train. I pulled myself up to the window and looked out. Nothing but water. I hadn't thought of a time where water was my enemy. I dropped down from the window and sat down on the cold floor. I tried relaxing my mind but I couldn't. I didn't want Aang to come rescue me. I didn't want him to get captured. Hopefully, Sokka and Katara would smack some sense into him and they would just keep going towards the Northern Water Tribe. I sighed and started flicking rocks. I compared where the rock would land and would try and flick the next one farther. I rubbed my head. It hurt and I couldn't concentrate. Maybe I should sleep. Build my strength back up.

The floor was too hard and way too cold to actually get comfortable. I sighed and stared into the darkness of the other cells. I imagined what the gang would be doing right now. They would either be arguing over whether or not saving me was a risk they were willing to take or arguing over whether or not they should stop for the night. I hoped Sokka and Katara would do what I think they would if Aang were to suggest saving me. But, who knows. Maybe Katara would agree with Aang just so she could continue learning water bending. Maybe Sokka would agree with Aang just so I could continue teaching him the basics of sword and fighting with them. I hope they would do the right thing. As long as I didn't fuss or try and escape, Zuko would spare me.

The door creaked open slowly and then shut quietly. I could hear quick, quiet feet hurrying towards my cell. I got up and stood my ground. Maybe, I had spoken too soon.

I could see a figure in the darkness. It was a relatively short, plump figure. This person was carrying a bunch of things that I couldn't make out the lining of. The person slowly sat on the floor in front of my cell and moved something into my cell. My eyes widen and a smile popped on to my face. Food!

I sat down quickly and scooted over the bars. I picked up the plate of cooked fish and rice, picked up the chopsticks they had pushed into my cell with the plate and started eating. This tasted so good. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I had took that first bite. The figure poured something into what looked like a small cup and pushed it into my cell. Tea! I sipped the hot tea and let out a happy sigh. I loved Jasmine.

"Glad you like it!" A laugh came from the figure.

"Thank you," I managed to say in between bites.

"My nephew can be a little stingy when it comes to the Avatar. I am sorry about the way he has behaved with you."

"Nephew?" I questioned stopping to take a sip of the tea.

"I'm his Uncle. Iroh," He pushed himself into the light so I could see his smiling face.

I was hesitant to keep eating. If he is Zuko's Uncle, then he must be the Firelord's brother. Why was he being so nice to me then?

"Don't worry about me," Iroh said as if he knew what I was thinking. "I'm not like my brother. As you can probably tell by the fact that I am feeding you right now," He laughed.

I smiled continuing to eat. Whoever was the cook on this ship really knew how to develop flavors. It reminded me of my mother's cooking.

"Do you mind me asking what your name is?" Iroh asked. "Zuko only calls you the water bender."

"My name is Annaisha," I replied finishing the plate. "But you can call me Anna for short."

"Ah what a beautiful name, and meaning!" Iroh exclaimed. "Do you belong to the Southern or Northern water tribe?"

"Neither," I sighed. "My mother was from the Southern tribe but she was wed to a Fire Nation Commander to try and keep the peace."

Iroh hesitated in his response. "You are Commander Katsu's daughter aren't you?"

I nodded. "My mother was Anana," I took the last sip of the tea. "Thank you for the food and tea. I love Jasmine. It's so relaxing."

Iroh smiled big and nodded. "Thank you for the conversation. My nephew only wants to talk about the Avatar all day long. It gets boring."

I giggled. "I bet."

"Uncle!" Zuko screamed from the other side of the door.

"Got to go!" Iroh blushed. "I'll be back with more food and talk some more!"

I smiled as he quietly closed the door behind him. What a sweet man he is. Why couldn't Zuko be as sweet as him? Maybe he should learn from his Uncle. Why couldn't Zuko see that the Firelord was destroying the balance of this world? I huffed. Well, he did grow up in the Fire Nation and was of nobility. Figures palace brats thought they could just take over this world without having repercussions. People like that only want to be feared not loved.

That's why I needed to get away from that whole thinking in the Fire Nation. After my mother passed, at the age of 12 I was off on my own. No one to help me. No one to teach me. My mother had started teaching me water bending at a very young age. I always thought that she knew she was going to die young and that she was preparing me for a world without her. At age 13, I was able to catch a ride on a freight ship to the Earth Kingdom. I was on my own for several months until a couple of water benders and an earth bender found me trying a new water bending move. At that time, I knew not how to meditate properly, or to focus my energy. I was an angry, frustrated little girl who did not know how to control my temper. They took me in and taught me everything they knew. They taught me all different water bending moves, how to properly meditate, how to clear my mind, and taught me focus training. I haven't had a temper since then and I always seek the good in others before judging. I also know that killing should not be an option until it is a life or death situation. Sparing lives and learning how to love and be kind to one another is the only thing that can save this world.

I am now 16. I found Aang, Katara, and Sokka when they were coming back from the Southern Air Temple. I had promised to teach them water bending if I was able to join them on their journey to the Northern Water Tribe. They agreed quickly. Well, Katara and Aang did. Sokka was hesitant about me but now he knows when he's hungry, he can always count on me to grab him a fish to cook. We've had run ins with Zuko before but they didn't end up with me being imprisoned. Not until now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah so that's how you met the avatar," Iroh pondered as he stroked his beard.

I nodded taking a bit of the breakfast he had brought me. He also had brought enough tea for the both of us. I didn't feel so awkward anymore because he wasn't just watching me eat. I had told him my life story and how I met the avatar. He listened to my story and didn't interrupt me once. He made me feel very relaxed especially since I was in the situation I was in. He had told me stories about his adventures and his big attempt at overthrowing Ba Sing Se. I always wanted to see the great wall of that wonderful city.

"So I am assuming you have traveled all over and seen many wonderful things," I gawked at the thought of traveling all over the world.

"Yes I have, and I would do it again... without everyone being so afraid of me," He sighed and poured both of us another cup of tea.

"Maybe you can," I mumbled taking a sip of the tea.

"Maybe," He whispered. He perked up again. "Where have you always wanted to go Anna?"

"I would love to see the Northern Water Tribe," I sighed. "I would love to learn from the water benders, especially the healers. Their knowledge is so much greater then mine. I can only heal cuts and some bruises. They can heal massive wounds. I would love to learn that."

"It takes years to be as knowledgable as them," He stated. "I hope you get there some day and are able to take in their teachings."

"Uncle?" Zuko yelled from behind the door. "Where is he?"

"Oh no!" Iroh said gazing towards the door. "I forgot about training hour."

"Are you in here Uncle?" Zuko growled as he opened the door to the cells.

I quickly finished the tea and we put all the cups and plates together. He took them and into a basket they went.

"What are you doing with the prisoner?" Zuko snarled as he looked at both of us.

"I was just-"

"You were having tea and food with her!" Zuko fumed getting a glimpse of the dishes in the basket.

"Now Zuko, it is impolite to treat a lady that way," Iroh said standing up and dusting himself off. "And I would like for her to accompany us in our training hour."

"No!" Zuko yelled. "She is a prisoner!"

"Zuko, you will never get your honor back by treating a lady this way," Iroh said sternly. "At least let her come outside and feel the sun for the first time in days."

"Uncle, we are surrounded by water! She will attack us," Zuko muttered.

"And go where? Zuko, the closest land is days away! She can't swim that," Iroh stated.

Zuko grumbled and looked at me. "Fine. But only for the hour!"

Iroh winked at me and got the guard to open my cell. The guard unlocked the chains on my ankles and I took a step out of the cell. It already felt good. I followed Iroh towards the deck of the ship. I was excited to feel the fresh air again. To feel the power of the sea again. To feel free and alive again. As he opened the door to the outside world, I could already feel myself regaining strength. I stepped outside and breathed deeply. The smell of the ocean air was refreshing.

"The prisoner has to stand next to someone so she won't try anything," Zuko muttered taking his shirt off.

"My name is Annaisha," I growled.

Zuko huffed and went to the middle of the deck.

"I was actually hoping that Anna would help with the training today," Iroh suggested.

"What? Why?" Zuko exclaimed.

"You haven't had any training against another element besides fire," Iroh stated. "And this is a perfect opportunity. If it wasn't for the fact that she was outnumbered, I believe that she would have gotten away easily," he turned to me ignoring a fuming Zuko. "Unless she doesn't want to join."

I thought for a second. I could use the practice. I haven't really practiced bending or fighting since the day I was captured. I nodded. "I will."

"Excellent!" Iroh boomed.

I made my way to the other side of the deck, across from where Zuko was standing. I took a deep breath, letting the energy of the sea fill my body. It was a fabulous feeling. I got into my bending stance as did Zuko. He was still fuming from the fact that I was training with him. I learned to never take the first shot unless I was in immediate danger.

Zuko made the first move punching a fire ball towards me which, I easily deflected with a wall of water. He punched again and kicked a second fire ball at me which I again, easily deflected. He sent numerous amounts of fire balls at me and sent flames of fire towards my feet. I encased myself in a ball of water letting the fire hit the water creating steam. The steam was thick enough to the point where I could move without being seen. I sent shards of ice towards where Zuko was last standing and I jumped up just high enough to be able to see over the steam. I pushed myself forward jumping toward the direction of Zuko who was too busy dealing with the shards of ice to notice me. I jumped on top of him, putting my foot on his chest and had my face close to his as I made a shard of ice and put it against his neck. We stayed their for a minute to catch our breathe. He knew that the fight was over. It was probably over as soon as it began. I let the ice melt and dropped the water on to his chest. I got up, took my foot of his chest and stuck out my hand to help him up. Zuko huffed and got up himself, ignoring my gesture.

"That was very good Anna," Iroh smiled at me. "I could see that you are very technique driven and you think before you act. However," He looked at Zuko. "You, Zuko, still need to learn that fighting is not just about power. Especially when fighting another element."

"Whatever," Zuko muttered.

"Zuko!" Iroh exclaimed. "She could have killed you just then! You need to think!"

"Well, she didn't," He mumbled.

"I want you to think about what you did wrong from beginning to end," Iroh stated as we all walked towards the back of the deck. We sat down at a table where Iroh poured us some tea.

"Water is the opposite of fire. It extinguishes it. That's all that happened," Zuko murmured ignoring the tea.

"If that were true, my mother wouldn't be dead," I stated glaring at him.

For the first time every, I saw empathy in Zuko's eyes. Right then, I felt a connection between us as if he knew what it felt like to lose someone he loved to the Fire Nation. We stared at each other for a few minutes. I actually felt very peaceful and I was actually liking this connection. I broke the gaze and took a sip of my tea.

"The only reason why I was able to defeat you is because I have learned and meditated with all the elements. You have yet to learn about what makes the other elements a community. You only know about the Fire Nation. Your thought process is stale," I said.

Zuko turned his attention back to Iroh, completely ignored what I said. I shrugged and took another sip of tea. If he wants to capture the avatar, he needs to rethink his training.

"Anna is right Zuko," Iroh agreed with me. I smiled. "You can't capture the avatar thinking like you can over power him. You need to think like an Air Nomad, not a fire bender."

"Air Nomads haven't been around for a hundred years! How am I suppose to think like them if there is only one?" Zuko fumed.

"There may be only one air bender left but there are plenty of scrolls about how they lived," Iroh said taking the last sip of his tea.

"I have no time to study as if I was in school!" Zuko exclaimed. He got up and started walking away. "Training hour is over. Take her back to her cell."

"I was thinking we could give her a room," Iroh grinned at me.

"No room!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko, the rooms lock from the outside," Iroh stated.

Zuko stopped and thought for a second. He groaned. "Fine! But make sure the door is locked!"

"Come, I will show you where the room is," Iroh smiled as he lead me into the ship.

I felt the energy of the sea leave me but at least I wouldn't be stuck in a cell with chains on my ankles. I was thankful to Iroh. He was the only kind person on this ship, well to me anyway, and he always had my best interest in mind. He only knew me for a few days but he acted like I was his family. I was thankful, very thankful. He showed me to a door and opened it. Inside there was a bed, a dresser with 2 drawers, a little mirror, a chair, and a table against the wall with candles on top and a cushion on the floor. Meditating. That was an actual thing I could do now!

"Iroh, thank you so much for everything you have done for me while I have been here," I said stepping into the room and turning to him. "Your hospitality is beautiful."

"Aw well, thank you Anna," Iroh grinned and blushed. "I will come get you for dinner. I don't know if Zuko will be happy with your presence at dinner but he will get over it."

"Thank you," I bowed as he closed the door.

I laid down on the bed and relaxed. It felt so good to be on something more comfortable than a hard metal floor. As I stared up at the ceiling, I thought about Zuko. Oh, he looked great with his shirt off. I shook my head. No, no! He is the enemy! He wants to capture the avatar! But I couldn't stop thinking about our connection after that fight. It felt amazing. Like he had gone through the same thing and actually felt sorry. I wonder what happened to him and his relative. I sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed. I guess I would never know though. I'm hoping we would stop at a port and I could escape. I mean, I liked Iroh, he was nice but I couldn't stay here. I couldn't stay with Zuko.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days, the Zuko that we knew had come back at full force. He kept badgering me with questions to where the avatar was. Where he was going. I honestly didn't know where he was. It's not like we had mapped out a plan. All we knew was that we had to get to the Northern Water Tribe. But, I wasn't going to tell that to Zuko either. He allowed me to come outside for his training hour which, he did not let me participate after that last fight. I just watched as he kept thinking like a fire bender instead of listening to his Uncle about re-thinking his tactics. It was sad really.

Zuko let me have breakfast and dinner with them. He only stayed for a short while though as Iroh and I chatted up a storm and had several cups of tea. Nothing was ever different for me on that ship. It was always breakfast, badger, training hour, badger, dinner, and then sleep. It got a little boring at times but when I was in my room a lone, I focused on my meditating. I've never meditated as long as this before and it was calming, and refreshing to my mind's eye.

Over breakfasts and dinners, I would tell Iroh all these stories about my life in the fire nation, my life alone and with the traveling benders. I would tell him stories about my mom and how she had to teach me water bending in secret. My father thought that I was a fire bender but when I wasn't able to fire bend, he thought I was just another useless non-bender and let my mother take full care of me. I never knew if he found out about me being a water bender but I can say good riddance. I would never have to see him again.

There was a knock at my door. I didn't think it was time for training hour just yet. I had just eaten breakfast a little while ago. I put myself together and the door opened. It was a guard. Not Zuko, or Iroh. I thought this was strange. Only Zuko was really allowed to get me with the exception of sometimes Iroh when Zuko didn't want to deal with me.

"You're wanted on the deck," The guard stated as he opened the door all the way. "Come."

I did as I was told. I didn't question anything on this ship. If I did, Zuko would have made sure that I got punished. That never happened in my time on this ship. I knew how far I could push Zuko. Even if I pushed him a bit too far I had Iroh to back me up with everything. I knew Zuko's buttons and just how to push them.

As we got closer to the deck door, I could hear a man voice. It was different from Zuko's. It was deeper and sounded older but not as old as Iroh. When we got to the door, I knew that voice from somewhere. From deep in my past that I had no longer wanted to remember. The door opened and I stepped outside.

"This is my prisoner," Zuko huffed pointing to me.

"Oh, it so good to see you again. It's been so long," Zhao gave a little chuckle. "My have you grown into such a young lady."

I ignored him. I was't about to answer to a monster. I turned my cheek and looked towards the ocean.

"Now it that anyway to greet an old friend?" He asked coming towards me.

"I wouldn't say friend," I muttered still staring at the ocean.

He stopped about 5 feet away from me. He glared at me with his hot red eyes.

"How do you know her?" Zuko asked glaring at Zhao.

"How do you not know Admiral Katsu's daughter?" Zhao replied.

"Oh my father is an admiral now?" I sneered. "Good for him."

"You haven't been home in years have you?" Zhao asked turning to Zuko and Iroh. "If it wasn't for the fact that she had ran away, she would have been my wife by now," He turned his head towards me. "I shall be taking over her imprisonment."

"No Zhao!" Zuko exclaimed. "Finding the avatar is my mission that my father gave to me!"

"Yes, and you had him, but let him get away," Zhao responded coming up to me about a foot away. "You're father is going to be really happy to see you."

"Not if I can help it," I murmured as I jerked my arm back and punched Zhao square in the face.

Zhao stumbled back with his hand on his face. He stopped and looked at his hand. His nose was bleeding. He glared up at me. I was in stance ready to attack again. I was not going to be a prisoner on his ship. I would rather stay with this palace brat. He yelled and sent a wave of fire towards my face. I ducked and sent a wave of ice daggers at him. He easily melted them with a simple fire breathe but that gave me just enough time to run at him. I jabbed twice at his face, hitting him once, and then a round house kick to the neck. I froze some water on the floor beneath his feet and he started slipping. When he got his balance he melted the ice beneath him and punched continuous fireballs at me. I dodged and deflected as many as I could but they increased in number and strength and hit me one by one. I stumbled back trying to get my bearings together but he kept the fire coming. Move after move the fire came at me with such a strength that I had never witnessed before. I wasn't strong enough to deflect them as the water steamed up but the force would still hit me.

Now I was afraid. Now I had wished for Aang and the gang to come save me. I wish I had just ran instead of fought. I wouldn't be caught up in this mess right now if I had just listened to my own advice. As the fire kept coming, my body slowly gave up. I wasn't strong enough for this. My mind was thinking of all these different ways to get past this. I was in serious danger. Zhao ceased fire and I put my hands on my knees giving myself a much needed mini break. My mind wasn't where it should be. My body was tired. I felt a hand on my throat and I was brought up in the air. Dangling over the railings. With no strength to fight back I just dug my nails into his hand that was on my throat.

"Zhao! You need to stop!" Zuko protested coming towards us.

"Stay right there you traitor!" Zhao yelled at him tightening his hold on my neck.

"I am the rightful heir to the throne! I demand you to release her!" Zuko screamed.

Zhao ignored him but instead of tightening his hold on me, I felt his hand get hotter. He was going to burn me, and he was succeeding. I tried not to scream. I didn't want to seem weak but it got to a point where the heat was unbearable and I let out a murderous scream.

"Zhao, enough!" Iroh growled.

Zhao softened his grip and threw me across the deck, banging my back against the railings. My neck, it was unbearably painful. I could tell it was serious as Iroh came to my side looking very concerned. He tilted my chin up and grimaced. Oh yeah, it was bad.

"I will let Admiral Katsu know that his daughter is with the banished prince," Zhao snarled as he walked up the bridge to his own ship. "Water benders. They're all the same. Pathetic and weak."

I glared at his ship as it got in front of us. Frustrated and angry as I've been in a long time I got up, ignoring the pain from my neck. Focusing all the energy I had left, I ran to the end of the deck and jumped. Throwing my hands up, a huge wave came up just behind Zhao's ship. I yelled and pushed my hands down and slammed my feet on the ground. The wave went over his ship and into every nook and cranny there was. I stared at his ship as it slowed down and started to smoke. Multiple crew members where in the water trying to find a way to climb back on the ship. As we went past, I glared at Zhao as he was calling out orders to his crew. When we finally got past him fell to my knees, exhausted. Iroh ran over to me.

"Zuko, help me get her up and to her bed," It sounded like more of a demand than anything else.

Grabbing my waist, they pulled me to my feet. I stumbled forward and grabbed on to the rail to steady myself. The pain was coming back at full force. My legs wouldn't move, I couldn't lift my head anymore than an inch. Inch by inch they walked me across the deck. By the time we hand gotten to the door my legs were shaking. All I could focus on was trying not to cry. Everything had happened so quick, my mind couldn't keep up. As we slowly made our way down the hall, Zuko had to keep a grip on my waist as to not let me fall over my own feet. However, I was able to gain a little strength back as we came to the door of my room. I was able to walk to my bed without Zuko's help. I sat down on the bed and put my face in my hands.

"Zuko, get me a towel, a bucket of water and bandages for her burns," Iroh said.

Zuko nodded and went to fetch them. I couldn't hold back my tears and I started sobbing. This whole day had been just traumatic and I wanted it to be over. I didn't even care about the pain anymore. I didn't want to think about my father anymore. I didn't want to think about Zhao anymore. I just wanted to be with my friends who loved me and cared for me. I didn't want to be on this damn ship anymore with a prince who didn't show any other emotions other than anger.

"It's okay Annaisha," Iroh said softly pulling up a chair in front of me. That was the first time he had said my full name since I had been on this ship.

I calmed myself down, wiped my eyes and smiled at Iroh who smiled back. Zuko came back with the water, towel and bandages. He put them next to Iroh and looked around. I think he was looking for somewhere to sit? Why? Didn't he have better things to do than to stare at me with my eyes all red from crying while Iroh wrapped my neck up? I guess not, or he just wanted to see me suffer. That little brat. He took the cushion from the meditation spot and kneeled on it, watching his Uncle's every move.

"Now," Iroh began, dipping the towel into the bucket and squeezing it so it wasn't soaking. "This is going to sting a little."

I nodded and held my chin up. He pressed the towel on to my burn. I grimaced and gripped the bed, digging my nails into the mattress. Iroh wrapped the towel around my neck and held it there for a few minutes. The stinging died down and my face relaxed. He unwrapped the towel and dipped it in the water again, squeezed, and wrapped my neck again. The stinging came back and I gripped at the bed. I felt a warm hand cover my gripping hand. The hand was gentle as it squeezed the top of my hand. When the stinging had died, I opened my eyes to see an empathetic Zuko holding my hand. He didn't dare look up at me but I could feel that connection again. That connection of being in the same boat as I. This time, I could tell what it was. His own burn.

"Now, I'm going to wrap your neck in the towel," Iroh broke the feeling as he held the towel in place with one hand and grabbed the bandages with the other.

He had gotten a glimpse of Zuko's hand on mine and immediately Zuko took his hand away. Well, that was nice while it lasted. As Iroh wrapped the bandage around my neck, the stinging got a little worse but it was bearable. He finished wrapping and smiled.

"You just rest now. Someone will get you when dinner is ready," Iroh stated as they both stood up and walked out of my room, closing the door behind them. But not locking it.

I wasn't willing to run. I don't even think I had the energy for it. I laid myself down on my left side facing the wall, trying to fall asleep. The pain was back and it kept me up. But the rest of my body was comfy where I lay and I just stayed there, regaining my strength.

* * *

"Annaisha?" Someone said as my door slowly opened.

"Yes?" I replied wide away.

"Dinner is ready if you would like to join us," It was Zuko. At first, I didn't recognize his voice. It was gentle.

I sighed and slowly sat up. I stayed there a minute trying to get my balance.

"Do you need help?" He asked coming towards me.

"No, I just need a minute," I sighed looking down at my feet.

Zuko did this thing where he came and actually sat on the bed next to me. Was he aware that he was doing this? Was he sick? He actually looked concerned and upset. He looked at his feet which were way bigger then mine. Well, everyone's were. I was so much shorter than anyone except Aang since he was only 12. Well, technically he was 112 but you get what I mean.

"It won't hurt as much tomorrow," Zuko broke the silence.

I looked at him. His eyes looked sad.

"Uncle will have to change the bandage tomorrow morning," He informed me.

I nodded and got up from the bed, extending my hand towards his. He looked at my hand, and then up at me. I gave him my biggest smile without disturbing burn.

Zuko took my hand.

And smiled.

* * *

 ***Repost***


	4. Chapter 4

In the last few days my burn has healed extremely well. Iroh was really careful about change the bandage. Even Zuko did it once! Today was the first day I wasn't wearing a bandage. The burn kind of looks like Zuko's scar now, just around the neck. I guess I'll always have this scar. The greatest reason I want to go to the Northern Water Tribe was so that I could learn how to heal major things. Maybe, they could heal this too!

When I was alone with Zuko, he was actually pretty nice. No more bugging me about where Aang was going. He never kept me locked in my room. He was actually kind of sweet. But as soon as someone walked in the room, even if it was Iroh, he would turn to his normal self and was stone cold and angry. He did however hang out with us a little after dinner most of the time! He listened to my stories of before I ever met the avatar. He didn't talk, ever but he at least he listened.

I breathed in the stormy air. There was definitely a storm coming and the water bender in me was excited. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not stupid enough to actually stand outside with the storm. I just loved the way storms made me feel powerful. Hopefully, I wouldn't be using any of this power.

"A storm is coming," Iroh stated and turned to Zuko. "We should alter course for the crew's sake."

Zuko snarled. "The safety of the crew does not matter."

That made me a little upset. I hope he didn't mean that or that he didn't think of me as part of the crew. Maybe he was just being nice to me to get to Aang. I couldn't believe I was actually falling for a spoiled palace brat.

"Figures that the Avatar would be more important than your crew," Lieutenant Jee growled coming up to Zuko.

"Capturing the Avatar is more important than anyone's individual safety," Zuko barked and walked away back into the ship, slamming the door behind him.

"Zuko doesn't mean that," Iroh said, obviously stating it to make me feel better. "He's just worked up."

Jee huffed and went back to work, getting the ship ready for the storm.

"Come Anna. Let us get inside," Iroh smiled and led me inside to his Pai Sho table in the control room.

Iroh has been teaching me Pai Sho overtime we had free time. I was really getting the hang of it. Only once did I beat Iroh and the game was so intense, most of the crew gathered around to watch. I loved learning from Iroh. If I didn't understand something, he was able to teach it another way just as easily! It wasn't just with Pai Sho either. After my little outburst with Zhao, he helped me get back on track with my meditation. I was afraid of myself but now I'm much better.

Zuko came back into the control room and looked out the window.

"Look's like Iroh was right about the storm. How surprising," Jee smirked.

Zuko turned around on his heels. "I am ordering you to be more respectful to me or else I will teach it to you."

"You only care about yourself! You know nothing about respect based on the way you talk to your crew and your esteemed Uncle!" Jee exclaimed. "You're just a spoiled prince."

"How would like an Agni Kai," Zuko grumbled as the both got into a stance.

"No, no," Iroh said breaking the two up before anything happened. "We are all just tired and hungry. Why don't we take a little breather and get ready for dinner?"

Jee and the rest of the crew dispersed. Zuko turned to Iroh.

"I don't need your help to keep order on my ship!" Zuko snapped.

Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder but he shrugged it off and went outside to the bow of the ship. Iroh sighed and came to sit with me again at the Pai Sho table. I looked at him concerned and I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at my smiling face and smiled back.

"He's just worked up," He told me.

* * *

I was hanging around the fire with a couple of the crew members and Jee. I actually liked hanging with the crew and I think they liked me too. Although, they may just like the presence of a woman. Whatever, I liked being with them. But tonight, all Jee did was rant about Zuko. I didn't show it but I was kind of frustrated. I mean, I know that Zuko wasn't the most wonderful person to be around but he was the prince of the Fire Nation.

"Who does Zuko think he is?" Jee laughed.

"Do you really want to know?" Iroh said coming into the circle and sitting down next to me, he started the story of Zuko. "Zuko was a fearless child. He was making his way to the Fire Lord's war room when he was stopped by guards. He was not allowed in. He told me all he wanted to do was learn so he could be a great ruler one day. So, I got him inside but warned him to stay quiet. The old generals were sensitive. But, one of the generals had suggested taking an entire division of new recruits and using them as a distraction. Zuko got made and spoke up harshly saying that sacrificing an entire division of loyal soldiers was betrayal. Honestly, I thought he was right but because he spoke out of turn, there were dire consequences he must face."

You could only hear the sound of the fire crackling. I sipped my tea as I waited for the next part of the story. So this is why Zuko was always angry. This story probably had something to do with his scar too. This was getting good. I mean, it was sad but it was a good story.

"The Fire Lord got angry with Zuko. He said that speaking against the general was an act of complete disrespect and needed to be corrected with an Agni Kai. Of course Zuko accepted. But on the night of the fight, in front of a crowded room, Zuko was ready to fight the general. But he wouldn't be fighting him," Iroh sighed sipping his tea. "When Zuko turned around, he found that he was facing the Fire Lord."

Everyone gasped. Thunder boomed and lightening cracked. The shipped rocked side to side getting one of the crew man to the point where he had to walk away from the circle to probably get sick.

"Zuko begged for mercy and refused to fight his own father. He had told his father that he only had the Fire Nation's best interest in hand but the Fire Lord was keen on teaching him a lesson that he would never forget. His father demanded that he stand and fight but when Zuko didn't, he declared that Zuko would learn respect with suffering being his teacher. I admit, I had to look away while the Fire Lord scarred Zuko," Iroh stated.

"I always thought that Zuko was in a training accident," Jee mumbled.

"It was no accident!" Iroh exclaimed. "The Fire Lord then banished Zuko because he had shown shameful weakness by refusing to fight. He was only able to return back and regain his honor by capturing the Avatar."

"I understand now," Jee whispered finishing up his tea.

"The avatar is Zuko's source of hope, like the rest of the world."

A lightening cracked and the ship rocked. That definitely hit. We all got up and ran out to the deck.

"Anna, deflect the big waves! We need to make sure that no one falls of this ship!" Jee commanded me.

I nodded and started running back and forth from one end of the dock to the other trying to calm the bigger waves but I couldn't calm them all. I tried calming the water already under the boat but I had over estimated this storm. I went back to running back and forth on deck calming the waves one by one. I saw Zuko had come outside. He probably had noticed the lightening hit the ship and wanted to see where it hit.

"Zuko! The crow's nest!" Iroh yelled.

Up in the crow's nest was a man hanging on for his life. Zuko and Jee started up the ladder. I tried calming the waters underneath the boat again so they could safely reach the man. Focusing all my energy on that left me defenseless.

"Anna!" I could hear Iroh call out but I didn't look back.

I should have.

A huge wave had come over me, crashing me into the floor of the deck and sweeping me over the side. I caught the edge of the deck and dangled there. I didn't trust myself enough to have the water rise from under me and help me up. Not in this storm. As I hung there, I saw Appa flying over the ship. Aang and Katara... where was Sokka though?

"Prince Zuko, what do you want to do?" I heard Jee ask.

"Leave them and head for calmer waters!" Zuko yelled.

"Let's head to the eye of the storm!" Iroh yelled at the crew.

I could see the eye. If I could just hang on for a few more minutes, in the eye I could pull myself up. But my hands were slipping. I tried re-adjusting and re-gripping but it was no use. I reached for one of the vertical railing poles and held on for my life. I was drenched and cold. The waves kept banging me against the side of the ship. Water went up my nose, in my mouth, in my ears and eyes. But then suddenly, it stopped. I opened my eyes slightly. We were in the eye. I hoisted myself up to find a long package fall in front of me. I looked up to the sky and there was Appa with Katara, Sokka and Aang waving to me. I sat with my legs dangling off the side of the ship and waved back. When they had disappeared into the clouds I turned my attention to the package. I got up, and picked it up. There was a scroll tucked into the package.

 _-_ _Anna_

 _We miss you!  
We all agreed that it was to risky to try and save you from Zuko. We all thought that you wouldn't want us risking it anyway. Besides, we know you can handle yourself! __Sokka really misses your fish catching. He ate all that fish you caught for him the day after you were captured. Momo and Appa are still upset about you and are excited to see you again! Whenever that may be. We thought that you could use these! Sorry, Sokka was playing with them and the handles are a little dirty, and one is blade is dented near the handle. So sorry about that._

 _Until we meet again,_

 _The Gang._

I miss you guys too.

I opened the package. In the cloth were my long sword, my dual blades, and my dagger. I smiled at the thought of Sokka trying to use the dual blades. I bent the water from my clothes and hair and threw it back into the sea. Since everything seemed to be calm on deck, I went straight for my room. Not wasting time I put the blades out on my dresser, organizing them. I looked at the long sword blade near the handle. I wonder what Sokka was doing when he bent that.

"Anna?"

I whipped my head around. Zuko was standing in the doorway with his head down, looking at his feet.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry if I had upset you in anyway today," He mumbled rubbing his head. "I didn't mean to say all those things today. I was just worked up."

I went up to him, threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I couldn't believe I was hugging the world destroyers son. But, I understand now. I understand why he's always angry. I understand why he must search for the avatar. I understand he thinks regaining his honor is the most important thing. I understood and I felt sorry. Sorry for all the crap I had given him every time we fought. I was sorry that I was so stubborn that first few days aboard his ship. I was sorry for not understanding.

Zuko hesitated but not for long as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged back.

He was so warm. I want to stay like this forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko kept at it with the being nice thing only when no body was around. It upset me at times but I understood. He could't be seen by his crew that he was being sweet to his prisoner. I wouldn't call myself his prisoner though. I was more like a guest, even part of the ship now. Every crew member liked me. I knew everyones name and what they did for the ship. I honestly think Zuko was jealous. I was talking to Jee one day and had giggled at something he was saying. Zuko had pushed pass us with a red face and had slammed the door behind him. Jee didn't even bat an eye and continued with his story but I smirked. I didn't mean for Zuko to get jealous.

I had been coughing all day. It started as a small cough throughout the day yesterday but now it was persistent and the coughing came in fits. It really aggravated my burn. Iroh had told me to stay in bed but I brushed it off. I wasn't sick. I just had a tickle in my throat. Iroh said I was more stubborn than Zuko to which, I disagreed. Zuko can be pretty stubborn. Iroh had sighed and kept feeling my head. I guess I wasn't feverish since whenever he did, he wouldn't push me back to my room.

Iroh and I were playing Pai Sho in the control room with the other crew members and Zuko and Jee were mapping out where the avatar had gone to next. Outside, a large Fire Nation ship loomed over us. This time I was scared. Maybe it was Zhao come back for me. Maybe it was my father. I cringed. Iroh put a gentle hand on my shoulder. He always calmed me down.

"I wonder what they want," Zuko growled.

"Maybe they just want to play a friendly game of Pai Sho!" Iroh exclaimed with the biggest smile.

A soldier came into the room and pulled a scroll open. He cleared his throat and began;

"All information regarding the Avatar is to be reported to Admiral Zhao. He is now in charge of the search for the Avatar."

"Oh Admiral! Good for Zhao!" Iroh cheered.

"We have no information about the Avatar," Zuko responded. "I order you to get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not permitting the passage of ships in or out of the area," The soldier informed noticing me in the corner at the Pai Sho table. He turned to me. "How about the Avatar's friend? She must know something. Admiral Zhao said I should escort her-"

Zuko stepped in front of me. "Leave my ship!" He barked at the soldier.

The soldier bowed and left.

"Aha! I have won!" Iroh exclaimed as he took the pile of coins from the crew members who were playing him. "That's okay! You're all getting the hang of it! Let us play again! I am sure you will beat me this time!

My cough started up again, this time lasting for a couple of minutes. As I hacked, Iroh put a hang on my forehead. He took it right off and shook his hand.

"Go! Now!" He urged. "You have developed a very high fever! You need rest!"

"I feel fine," I said as I started hacking again.

"Go!" Iroh protested pushing me towards my room. "You are as stubborn as a dragon moose!"

He pushed me into the bedroom and I lied down. He put blanket over me and yelled for someone to get him a bucket of water and a towel. A crew member hurried in and out of my room, leaving the things beside Iroh. He dipped the towel in the water, squeezed and pressed in onto my forehead.

"I have to go train," Iroh stated walking away from my bed. "I want you to stay there. Don't get up out of the bed. I will be back to check on you in a few hours," He closed the door quietly. Leaving me to rest.

* * *

 _"Momma!" I yelled as I looked around the house for her._

 _Where was she? I hadn't seen her since last night and it was now the early afternoon. Maybe she was practicing in the garden. I skipped my way to the garden. The water in the pond was calm and no one was there. Hmm, maybe she was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. I hurried into the kitchen. Nothing had been touched since last night. Maybe she just went out to the stands._

 _I walked to the front gate and looked both ways down the street. She should have been back by now. It doesn't take that long. Those stands barely had anything to offer anyway. Just then, I saw my father walking up the road. Maybe he knew where momma was. I opened the gate for him. He looked focused._

 _"Have you seen momma?" I asked him._

 _He froze in his steps. I stayed there waiting for his answer. He sighed and turned to me. His eyes glaring. It felt like my body was burning. What was wrong? What happened? Was momma okay?"_

 _"Your mother was in an accident," He finally said._

 _I gasped. "Is she okay? Where is she?"_

 _"She had passed away from her injuries," He turned on his heels and went in to the house._

 _I followed him inside asking all sorts of questions. How did she die? What was the accident? Are we going to have a service for her? Where was she going to be buried? Would I be able to go see her? I was never able to leave the house, father's rules, but maybe I could only go to visit mother. But no answers came out of his mouth._

 _"Go get ready for dinner," Was all he said._

 _I sighed and went to my room to get ready for dinner. I pulled on my dinner dress, the one father demanded I wear to every single dinner. It was just in case someone important happened to show up for dinner, but no one ever did. If he wanted to get dinner with people of great importance, he would go out to dinner. But father's orders are father's orders.  
_

 _I set up the table for two tonight. Father finished making dinner and put it on the table. It was left overs from the night before. Of course he doesn't know how to actually cook. Why would he need to? Dinner was eaten in silence that night. I wouldn't dare to ask questions now. If he_ _didn't answer them the first time, why would he answer them now? Especially when he's eating._ _When he was finished, he got up and went to his office closing the door behind him. He couldn't even put his plate in the sink?_

 _The next day was just like any other day except father had locked himself in his office. I was playing outside feeding the turtle ducks. I thought about practicing my water bending. That's what mama would want me to do but I couldn't. Father was here and mama had always said not to let father see me bending._

 _"Get the door!" Father yelled out the window to me._

 _Me? Get the door? How strange. Well, since mama wasn't there anymore I guess father expected me to be the women of the house now. I sighed and went to get the door. It wasn't just one person. It seemed to be a whole family. They were all dressed like royalty. I opened the door and my mouth dropped._

* * *

I woke up to the door opening. It was Zuko holding a couple of things in his arm. He closed the door quietly and came to my bed side. He stuffed something into my mouth.

"Here, suck on this," He muttered bringing the chair up.

What was this? It was cold but it made me feel so much better! I sucked for a few seconds but it melted. The thing in my mouth felt soggy and squishy. I looked down to see brown frogs legs. I spat it out to find that I was sucking on frozen wood frogs. Ew, that's nasty.

"Here," Zuko said giving me another one.

I looked at him in disgust.

"It'll make you feel better," He whispered.

I sighed and put the frog in my mouth. Well, it did make me feel better. It was still disgusting. But, where did he get these? They're only found in swamps and we were no where near the swamp. At least I thought. I spat out the second frog. I hope he picks them up after. I hate frogs.

"Feel any better?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes actually, but where did you-"

"Found them at the stands," He cut me off giving me another one.

I doubted it but shrugged it off. It didn't really matter where he got these from. All I cared about was getting better... and getting these frogs out of my room. It was awkwardly silent as I sucked on the last frog. Well, it wasn't that awkward. Zuko had put the frogs in the bucket of water and put a lid on it. I grabbed the frog and put it in the bucket.

"I'm going to go get rid of these," Zuko mumbled getting up and taking the bucket.

"Wait," I said sitting up at the edge of the bed.

"What?" He turned his head.

"You have a cut on your neck," I bent some of the water out of the bucket and walked up to him. "Do you mind?" I asked before healing.

He shook his head and turned his head so that the cut was facing me. I took a deep breath and put the water on top of the cut.

"I haven't done this in a long time," I whispered focusing my attention the cut. But, in just a few seconds, the cut glowed and disappeared. "Yes!" I cheered put the water back into the bucket.

"Thank you," Zuko blushed.

"Oh uhm," I rubbed my head and stepped away from him. I didn't realize how close I was. "It wasn't a problem."

"Get some rest," He replied turning around and walking out the door. "I expect you to be full of energy for training tomorrow.

I brightened and nodded as he closed the door.

I was allowed to train with him again! I left into my bed but I was too excited to fall asleep.

* * *

 ***Reposted***


	6. Chapter 6

I landed on the rails of the ship. I caught my breath and turned around. Zuko was coming at me with full force. He whipped a trail of fire at my face which I blocked but when the steam lifted, he was in my face with a fire dagger to my throat. Both of us breathing hard he smirked.

"Looks like I won this one," He breathed.

I smiled and pressed a ice dagger to his stomach. "I don't know about that."

"Good! Excellent!" Iroh exclaimed from the other side of the deck.

The ice dagger melted from my hands and his fire dagger disappeared. He took a few steps back from me and put his hands on his thighs. I think we were both exhausted. I was sweating like a hippo cow who had just tried to run a few feet. I splashed my self with some water and then bent it out of my clothes, putting it back into the sea.

"That was great sparring you two! Come! You deserve some tea!" Iroh shouted waving us to come sit with him.

"You look a little hot Zuko," I grinned. "How about some nice cool water!" And I threw some water at him.

Iroh and I laughed as a soaking wet Zuko huffed. His huffed turned into anger and I thought he was going to yell at me. I stopped laughing. I looked down and waited for the yelling to start but it never came. Instead I heard... laughing? I looked up and saw Zuko laughing. He was actually laughing! I continued laughing. He evaporated the water off and we went to go sit down with Iroh. By that time, Zuko had stopped laughing but the smile was still on his face. Iroh looked at us and grinned.

"I'd say you too are getting a long very well."

Zuko and I blushed. I took a sip of my tea and cleared my throat.

"Look at you two! You are uncomfortable as can be!" Iroh laughed and then stopped. "Oh look!" He pointed to the side of my outfit.

"Oh," I muttered. There was a huge rip in the side of my clothes exposing part of my stomach and my hip. "That's embarrassing."

"Oh you know what this means!" Iroh got excited.

"No Uncle," Zuko grumbled shaking his head.

"We need to port anyway!" Iroh exclaimed. "And besides, what do you want her to do? She can't wear that around the ship!"

Well, he wasn't wrong. If only I had some thread and a needle. I really liked this outfit too.

"We are stopping at the next port!" Iroh shouted so that the crew members could hear.

"Just for a little while Uncle," Zuko stated. "We have to get going."

"I know, I know. We have to catch up to the avatar," Iroh mimicked. "For one day Zuko, can't you relax?"

Zuko huffed and got up from the table. He put his shirt back on and went inside the ship. Iroh sighed and took a sip of his tea. I looked out to sea. I wonder what the gang were doing right now. Probably getting lost. Yeah, lost. Sokka was probably arguing with Katara, saying that they weren't lost and that Nature Boy knew where he was. I smirked. Good old Sokka. Aang was probably having fun getting into mischief with Momo. As much as I actually liked the ship, I missed my friends.

The ship ported and Zuko, Iroh and I got off. Iroh led the way searching for a good clothing store. Most of them were water bender and earth bender clothes. I guess he was looking for Fire Nation clothing. Figures but I guess if I wanted to stay on that boat I at least should dress somewhat like them. Iroh smiled and walked into one of the stores. Zuko leaned against the shop outside.

"Not coming in?" I asked.

He shook his head. "He's going to take a while."

I shrugged and went into the store where Iroh put a bunch of clothes into my arms.

"Try these!" He smiled pushing me into the changing room and closing the door.

These were all Fire Nation clothes. I sighed and tried the first one on. This one had a red shawl that attached around the neck, a red corset type clothing that went past my hips, under it was a black, long sleeve dress and red pants with red wrappings. It was kind of uncomfortable and the shawl dug into my burn.

"Let me see!" Iroh shouted.

I sighed and walked out of the dressing room. Iroh thought for a second, walked around me and shook his head. Sending me back into the dressing room. I sighed and went back into the dressing room. The next outfit consisted of a red one shoulder crop top with 2 layers to the skirt. The outer layer was just red cut outs with black outlining. The second part was about knee length and red. The pants were black came just below my knees. I didn't feel comfortable in this one either. I walked out of the dressing room and turned red, coving my stomach that was exposed. Iroh shook his head and sent me back.

Alright, last one. There was a white jacket with a black outline that came just below my breasts. The short sleeved top was black with a red outline and when it hit my hips, it cut out into rectangles around my waist. The dress under it was black that came half way down my thighs. The pants were a dark red, almost black with just a tint of red, and white wrappings. I actually liked this one. It reminded me of water tribe clothes, just not the colors. I put my shoes on and came out of the dressing room.

"I like this one," I told Iroh looking down at the clothing again.

"Good cause I already bought it for you!" Iroh laughed. "I didn't like anything else so I had hoped you would like this one."

Iroh walked out of the store first and I lagged behind. I was kind of nervous. I didn't know why. Well, maybe it was the fact that Zuko was out there. What if he didn't like it? Wow, when did I care what a boy would think of my outfit? I shook my head, took a breath and walked out of the store.

"I love it," Iroh cheered.

Zuko eyes grew wide and he blushed. I smiled and looked down. I could feel myself getting hot. Iroh continued walking down the port looking into shops. I could tell why Zuko didn't like going into stores. He couldn't carry things for Iroh that way. We walked slowly behind Iroh who was like a kid in a candy shop. My hand brushed Zuko's. I made a little gasp and turned away, blushing furiously.

"Uncle, we should start heading back to the ship," Zuko mumbled. I could tell he was blushing as well.

Iroh sighed. "I couldn't find anything good anyway."

We headed back to the ship. My stomach growled. Damn, my stomach sounded like Sokka's. Thankfully, dinner was probably ready by the time we actually got back. I looked at the stores as we passed by. I really wanted a new Water Tribe outfit but this would have to do. Besides, it didn't actually look like a Fire Nation outfit. It could pass as a regular outfit I thought. One of the crew members met us outside the ship.

"Dinner is ready," He said bowing.

"Great! I'm starving!" Iroh exclaimed and led us inside.

As we passed Lieutenant Jee, he eyed my new outfit and smiled.

"You look very lovely in that outfit Anna," He smiled.

"Oh, thank you," I giggled.

I heard Zuko huff. Jealous Zuko was a funny Zuko. I giggled again. Well, if he didn't want the crew looking at me like that then he should be sweet to me in front of them. Give them the hint. Whatever. It wasn't my call. If he wanted to get angry and jealous then that was his prerogative. We sat down in our regular spots around the table. On the table, was fish and a bunch of rice. My favorite.

Iroh grabbed his food and started eating right away. I let Zuko take before me. I took what I wanted and we ate in silence, except for Iroh's approving sounds. I hummed as I ate. Today had been a good day. I had gotten new clothes, at breakfast this morning I saw Zuko drink tea for the first time since I've been on this ship, and we had a very good training session. Although my burn did still hurt from that first outfit I had tried on, I was happy. I was actually genuinely happy. I haven't thought about the gang at all actually. Usually I thought about what they were doing twice a day. Maybe even more if it was a slow or a bad day.

Of course Zuko finished first. He got up and left the room. I wonder what was wrong? Usually he would stay with us and listen to our stories after. Well, I guess it didn't matter. He didn't have to stay. He might just be preoccupied.

"That was delicious," Iroh sighed pushing his plate away.

"It was," I agreed finishing my plate.

"Did you have any friend in the Fire Nation?" He asked continuing our conversation from last night.

"No. My father didn't really let me out of the house. He was embarrassed for producing a non-fire bender. He did't have any other kids so he felt shamed," I muttered sipping the rest of my tea. "I didn't stay long enough in the Fire Nation anyway to have really great friends. Besides, I got along by myself."

We talked for another few minutes until we both agreed it was time to get some rest. I left right after but instead of going to my room, I went to the deck. It was nice out. The moon was up and there were no clouds in sight. I breathed in the fresh air and went to the bow of the deck. I put my hands on the rails and stared up at the moon. In just a few weeks, the moon will be full. That's when I felt the most powerful. Well, I guess all water benders did and not just me. I giggled at myself. I looked down at the sea. It sparkled in the reflection of the moonlight.

"Nice night."

Oh!" Scared I whipped around to see Zuko looking up at the moon. "Zuko, you scared me."

"I didn't mean to," He mumbled coming over to the rail.

"But it is a nice night," I sighed and looked up at the moon again. "I never had time to look up at the moon living in the Fire Nation. It was only traveling with the nomads that I started paying attention to it. I guess it's in my blood to love the moon but how can you not? Just look at how beautiful everything is," I stopped. I was going off on a rampage. "I guess it doesn't matter to you huh?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"No, I admire the moon," Zuko replied now looking at me.

I blushed and again, looked up at the moon. Was this actually happening? I had so many weird emotions and thoughts running through my mind. I was falling for him but what happened if this was a trap? What happens if this was a ploy to get to Aang? But what happens if this was the real deal? Well, I'll never find out if I don't try it right?

Zuko cleared his throat, breaking my thoughts. I blushed and looked down at my feet. Come on, just do it already.

He held my chin up with one hand, took my left hand with his right. His eyes were soft as were his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Since our kiss, which Iroh definitely saw since after kissing we could hear him cheering, Zuko was actually pretty nice to me in front of the crew. Not much but it was still enough to get the point across to the crew. It was little things like putting his hand on mine while drinking tea. Well, that was about it. Once he held my hand while passing Jee. I think it was a shot at him really but he'll do it sometimes in front of others. He tries to keep it low key with Iroh though. I can understand though since he likes to elbow both of us whenever something romantic is said.

I was helping the crew with the morning chores. I only started helping but they appreciated it. It actually helped me focus train. Today, we were washing the deck since last night Iroh had dropped a whole cake on deck and just left it. I guess he was embarrassed. Zuko and Iroh were having morning tea. I hope Iroh wasn't giving Zuko any trouble.

Suddenly, a shirshu jumped on deck with a woman on his back. I gathered up some water and made a whip ready to attack. The other crew members stumbled back from the rocking of the boat and because they were scared of the shirshu. The animal sniffed all around the deck, stopping to sniff each one of us. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zuko and Iroh step out from the ship. Zuko looked angry.

"I am looking for a stow away," The woman on the shirshu said as the animal sniffed at me.

"A stow away? I have no stow aways on my ship!" Zuko growled.

The shirshu walked away from me and started sniffing a part of the deck. It started tearing through the metal. Just as we finished cleaning. The animal sniffs into the hole looking for the stow away. The stow away crawls out and runs for it but the animal whips its tongue out and hits the guy. The guy falls to the ground paralyzed. That was... traumatic. The lady jumped off the creature, and rounded up the fugitive, getting back on the shirshu.

"How did you know that that man was hiding in our ship?" Zuko questioned.

"I didn't. The shirshu did by following his scent," The woman replied petting the creature and jumping off the boat and running off into the woods.

"How...," I mumbled looking at the ripped up metal.

"Will you be willing to help with this too Anna?" Jee asked.

"Well, yes but I have no idea how to even start fixing this," I replied scratching my head.

"Anna," Iroh came up to me. "Zuko and I are leaving the ship for a little bit. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," I smiled. "I'll be too busy working on this anyway."

"Okay, as long as you'll be fine," he said and walked back to Zuko who was waiting with the door open.

"Okay," Jee began. "I've only done this once before. I think what we need to do is get these pieces of metal soft enough where we can mold them back into a flat position. Thankfully, that creature didn't tear the mental into tiny pieces so I think we can just fuse the pieces together."

I looked at the pieces that were ripped apart from the deck. It looked like some pieces were missing but I didn't know for sure. I looked over the side of the ship. The pieces didn't seem to be there. I shrugged. I guess they just didn't look like all the pieces because they were teared.

"Anna, I need you to cool the metal right after we heat it up. Just enough so that we can touch it and push it back together," He stated.

"Okay," I responded bending a whole mess of water to get ready for the process.

Jee and other crew members who could fire bend took a deep breath and each of them took a part of the first metal piece still attached to the ship. They heated it up just enough so that it was just to the point of melting.

"Now Anna!" Jee exclaimed and they all stopped.

I threw the water on to the metal and you could hear a sizzle. They all pushed the metal. It took a second but finally the piece started bending into place. One down. We did the same with the there pieces still attached to the ship. I couldn't but stare at the men trying to push the pieces back into place. Hey, Zuko and I weren't technically dating. I don't think anyway. Were we? I mean, he hasn't said anything to me to make it feel like we were. I slightly shook my head. I shouldn't even be falling for the Prince of the Fire Nation let alone dating him!

"Okay," Jee breathed as he looked over at the pieces not attached to the ship. "We have to figure out which go where."

"It would be easier to fit the pieces that aren't completely destroyed in to the deck first," I suggested. "We can mold the smaller pieces if we need to to make it all fit."

Jee nodded. We all got to it finding pieces that had been merely torn from the ship and not destroyed. In the hole were crew members ready to hold pieces so that the other could fuse them together. The deck really was starting to look more like the actual deck and not just some pile of junk. Well, the deck would have some bumps and dips but it was enough for now anyway.

I wonder where Zuko and Iroh went off too. They had been gone a long time. Zuko wouldn't go to the shops with Iroh unless he had pleaded with his nephew suggesting that I was working with the crew on the deck and couldn't go. I shrugged. I guess it didn't matter. I suspect that the gang wouldn't stay more then a day in one place just to get some rest and stock up on food. Zuko didn't think that he could find him that easily right?

"Anna?"

I shook my head. "Yes?"

"One more fusing and we are done," Jee said pointing to the metal that was being fused.

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed. I should have been paying attention.

I soaked the last fusing so that it would cool quicker. We stood back and stared at the job we had just completed.

"Well, I'd say job well done!" Jee laughed.

"Should I make us all tea?" Asked Takumi, one of the crew members.

Jee nodded. "I think we all deserve a little time to ourselves."

Takumi made the tea and we all sat around the table on the deck telling stories of our past. Jee told about when he first met Zuko. That was a funny story. He was just 14 at the time. Trying to command a ship at 14 must have been frustrating.

"What about you Anna," A crew member asked sipping his tea. "Got any stories?"

I shook my head. "I seem to have told you guys everything. I mean, my life hasn't been that exciting."

"You caught a ride on a steam ship when you were only 13. That's interesting," Jee replied.

"Yeah, because I gave him almost all the money that I had stolen from my father," I laughed.

"Oh tea!"

We looked back at the door to see an excited Iroh and a less excited Zuko. Iroh walked over to the table with a lagging Zuko behind him.

"Come Zuko, sit and have tea with me and the crew," Iroh patted on the floor next to me.

Zuko sighed and instead, sat next to me. I blushed and took a sip of my tea. The crew members who saw, that included Jee, chuckled at my blushing. I made a face at Jee who only made a face back.

"Well you have certainly gotten along very well with the crew I see, Anna!" Iroh grinned finishing his cup.

"I adapt," I stated finishing my own tea.

"I say she has gotten along very well with a certain prince too," A crew member whispered to another and they chuckled. But, I had heard what he said and bent the tea in his cup and splashed it into his face. I laughed. Suddenly, I sneezed to which opened up my airways to the smell of perfumes. I sniffed the air. Where was it coming from? I turned to the right and the smell strengthened. Zuko?

"Why do you smell like a whole bunch of perfumes?" I asked scrunching up my face.

"Long story," He mumbled not even touching his tea.

I wonder what he was holding out on me. Maybe Iroh just wanted to test a few perfumes before buying one but didn't want to get everything on him. I shrugged. I guess it didn't matter. He didn't come back with Aang so why should I care? I yawned. Gosh was I tired. I looked around. Everyone was having such a great time, well except Zuko. It would be a shame for me to leave but I wanted to be full of energy for tomorrow. I took my leave and headed for my room.

"Anna!"

I whipped my head from my door to a Zuko who was rushing towards me.

"Yes?" I said as a panting Zuko caught his breath.

"I just," He hesitated.

"It's okay, catch your breath," I giggled opening my door.

He had trouble starting his sentence. He would start, and then after two words he would stop. He would start again, and then he would stop.

"Just say it," I laughed.

He took a deep breath and kissed me. His lips were as soft and warm as before. I leaned in to him putting my arms around his neck. When we parted, I blushed and took my arms from around his neck.

"I just wanted to say a proper good night," He uttered looking at his feet.

I gave a chuckle and kissed his cheek. "Good night."


	8. Chapter 8

The last few days have been pretty wild. Zuko was showing me affection in front of his crew members and his Uncle! It wasn't over the line affection. Whenever I came in for breakfast or dinner he would kiss me on the cheek. Whenever we were done with training hour he would hug me as a job well done. He was still very insistent on capturing the avatar and I would get frustrated every time he brought it up but I couldn't help but understand why he wanted this so badly. Ever since Iroh told us his story, I have never questioned Zuko's urgency to find Aang. I should be trying to escape and find Aang but he's probably at the North Pole right now. I hoped anyway.

Speaking of training hour, Zuko has gotten pretty good at sparring with me. He had started winning constantly. I have started throwing in new moves that I had taught myself, just to mix it up a bit. Now, I found myself to be winning with the new moves. At first, they failed since it was the first time actually applying them to fighting. But now, I smirked overtime one hit. Just because we were in a relationship didn't mean we would go easy on each other during training.

Meditation was the best thing during the day. After training I would come back and meditate for an hour or two, just to have my mind get settled again. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. We were ported at a Fire Nation camp. I wasn't allowed off the ship. Too many Fire Nation soldiers that would think I was an escapee. No matter.

My door opened suddenly which, threw off my concentration. I turned around and was grabbed on both sides of my body. My arms were twisted and held behind my back. I tried to break free but if I struggled I got a twang going up my arms. They carried, and dragged me, outside to the port.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Anna!" I could hear Zuko yell from the ship.

"Zuko!" I yelled back trying to turn my head but the soldier whipped my head forward and held it in place.

"You see, I'm in charge of a siege to the North Pole," I could hear Zhao saying. "And I need everything that could help."

"Let go!" I screamed again as I was carried on to what appeared to be Zhao's ship.

I struggled all the way to the cells of the ship. I tried biting on of the guards. I tried water bending a whip at one of the guards head. No use. They threw me into one of the cells and locked the the door.

"Don't leave me in here! Let me out!" I screamed as I tried cutting the bars with my water bending.

I kicked at the bars and the walls. I tried to calm down but being taken during my meditation period had proven dangerous. To myself anyway. I was in a state of fear and anger and it wasn't letting up. I got up on the chained bench and looked out the window. I could see Iroh and the crew nodding to Zhao as he left. I screamed out the window but not even Iroh looked in my direction.

I sat down on the bench and caught my breath. I needed to calm down. Okay, recap, what just happened? I was dragged from my meditation by Zhao's soldiers. Zuko couldn't do anything about it. Iroh couldn't do anything about it. I had been thrown into this cell and that's all I knew. No way out. I sighed and got my bearings together. I wasn't about to let Zhao win. I couldn't let him break me.

I started up my meditation again. As I meditated, it grew dark, fast. I wasn't interrupted this time so when I opened my eyes to end, I was feeling very relaxed and in my right mind. The door to the cells opened. I stayed seated. I wasn't afraid.

"Comfortable?" Zhao grinned as he came up close to my cell bars.

"Very," I grumbled.

"I am sorry for having to do this but you and the prince gave me no choice," Zhao said. "In the morning, we are going to be heading to the Northern Water Tribe. We are going to have one last victory over the water benders."

"We'll just see about that," I mumbled knowing that there was a full moon close at hand.

"Hm, yes," He replied starting to walk away. "You should take a look out your window," And with that, he slammed the door. I could hear him talking to his guards that no one gets in except him.

What was outside? I got up on to the bench and looked. Everything was quiet. Zuko's ship was still in the same place as it was. I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, an explosion came from Zuko's ship and it went up in flames.

"Zuko!" I screamed trying to get out through the window but it was too small.

I watched as the flames engulfed the ship. I saw no one come out either. I slide down to the bench and leaned over. Zuko was dead and I couldn't do anything about it. Maybe if I wouldn't have been meditating, I wouldn't have been captured and I could have saved him. I leaned my back against the wall and sighed. I saw no point now. Zuko was gone. Zhao was about to siege the North Pole and I was in a cell with no way out.

* * *

I hadn't eaten at all while in here. We were just about to close in on the North Pole and I had starved myself. I hadn't drank or slept ever since Zuko's ship went up in flames. No one came in to see me unless it was to give me food, which they stopped doing once they figured out I wasn't going to eat anything. I had stayed in the same exact spot since we took course north. I didn't have the energy to stand up but I didn't have the energy to meditate either. I didn't get up to look at the sea nor the moon. I felt lifeless. I had fallen deeply in love with Zuko but now with him gone, and being taken away from the gang. I had lost all hope. Even Iroh couldn't stop my self destruction.

I had heard the door open and footsteps coming toward my cell. I didn't even look up. What happens happens and I couldn't stop it.

"Come with me," A stern Zhao grumbled as he opened my cell.

I got up and obeyed. He lead me to the bow of the deck where a gasping Iroh could be heard. I looked down and a tear fell. I had grown thin in that cell. My clothes didn't fit properly anymore. My eye sockets were sunken in. I could see my ribs and collar bones. I was a mess and I didn't care.

"If you want to live, you will obey my every command," Zhao hissed at me.

I nodded. He had finally broken me.

Zhao signaled to a guard who yelled "Fire!"

The first fireball was launched, hitting the emblem in the center of the Northern Water Tribes great wall. Another fired heading into the heart of the city. This was already over. I sighed and looked up into the sky to see Appa. I gave a weak smile. Maybe there was hope still left in me. But alas, I was too weak to even call out for him. I awaited for an order from Zhao.

As night fell, I could feel my weak self getting somewhat stronger. I looked up and saw that the moon was almost full. I gave a weak smile and looked down. I couldn't really keep my head up for more then a few minutes. I was just too tired.

"Stop the firing," I heard Zhao say to his commanding officer. "Handcuff her to the rails. They won't attack while she's on this ship and if they do, I'll order her to protect the fleet so she'll need to be out anyway."

The commanding officer bowed and grabbed his handcuffs and stuck them on me and the rails. I looked up at the moon and sighed. Give me the strength I need to overcome this. As I slumped my head down, someone had pushed a package to my feet. I looked behind me but they were gone by then. I kneeled down and looked at the brown cloth. There was a sliver of scroll paper on the cloth.

 _You'll need these_

That's all it said. I carefully opened the cloth and to my surprise, they were my blades. I thought they had been destroyed on Zuko's ship. I looked around. No one was looking. I re-wrapped the blades and pushed them into the sea. I would definitely need these. I stood up and made sure that no one had saw or heard the splash of my blades going into the water. No one did. I smiled and looked back at the ships door. Who had given these to me? I guess it didn't matter now. The only thing that did matter is that I grew the strength and the will to fight again. Fight for Zuko.

As the moon disappeared, I knew I only had a few minutes left to escape. The sun was rising and I wouldn't be able to cut the chains with the sun out. Finally, Zhao and Iroh had come out of the ship to give orders.

"So, you live to see another day," Zhao teased stepping 5 feet away from me.

"Yes," I agreed. "But not with you," I cut the chain with a slice of water and dove over the rails into the water.

I made a bubble around my nose and mouth so that I could breath and delved deeper into the sea in search for my blades. Finding them in a clump of seaweed, I put the dagger around my calf and put the rest of the swords on my back. I looked around to find some sort of way into the city without being detected by the Fire Nation soldiers. I saw a pipe in the far left corner, under the water that looked like a passage into the city. I swam up to it. I felt tired just by doing that. I pushed myself to keep going as I made my way through the tunnel.

How long was this tunnel? I sighed as I continued to swim through. I could tell it was almost dark as I grew ever stronger. My stomach ached and grumbled. Not now. I have to get to the heart of the of the city. I just now that's where Aang and the rest are. The tunnel finally ended and I came up to a pool in the yard of... the royals home? Thankfully, no one was there. I got up out of the pool and bent the water out of my clothes and started making my way to the Oasis. From my readings, I think I knew exactly where it was. I found some freeze-dried cucumberquats and stuffed a bunch in my mouth. Food tasted so good but I had to keep moving.

The moon turned red and I felt my energy drain. I fell over my feet and landed on my hands and knees. I breathed deeply trying to get my strength to keep moving.

"For Zuko," I whispered and stood up, continuing towards the Oasis.

I got to a small round door. I think this is it. I put my ear to the door. I could hear voices but they were only murmurs. I slowly opened the door to see Zhao with a bag in his hands. That must be the moon spirit. I walked into the Oasis and I could hear Iroh shouting.

"Whatever you do to the moon spirit, I'll unleash on you ten-fold!"

"Me as well!" I yelled walking across the grass to where Iroh stood.

"Anna!" The gang exclaimed. I think they were more worried about how I looked compared to how excited they were to see me.

I nodded and turned back to Zhao. "If you hurt that spirit, you get what you deserve."

"And you're going to hurt me with what?" Zhao teased.

"These," I replied taking stance and pulling out my dual blades.

Zhao was surrounded, one of us being the avatar. He thought about it for a second, looking around at his option. Seeming defeated he sighed and put the spirit back into the pond with the other spirit. The moon turned back to white and I felt myself regain strength. Zhao made a disgruntled face and attacked the spirit with a slice of fire. The moon vanished and I felt nothing. Iroh unleashed his fire bending on Zhao and the guards that were with him. The guards were easily defeated but Zhao ran. I ran after him with my dual blades in hand.

"Anna!" I could hear Katara yell.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and followed Zhao as he ran out of the Oasis to the streets of the city.

I have found a new strength that I haven't felt in a long time. Massive anger. Infuriating anger. I was able to catch up to Zhao and attacked him with all my might, jumping forward and going down with the points of my swords to the ground. Zhao got out of the way and threw a fire ball at my shoulder. I reflected it with my blades and launched at him. Fireballs rushed from behind me and hit Zhao in multiple places. I looked behind me.

"Zuko!" I cried rushing up to him and jumping into his arms. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you in the cells," Zuko replied hugging me tight and then letting me go.

We turned our attention back to Zhao who was just as shocked as I was to see Zuko alive.

"I thought I had the pirates kill you!" Zhao hissed.

Zuko kicked a few fireballs at him. "So it was you who got them to put explosives in my ship!"

Zhao nodded deflecting the fireballs. "I also know that you are the blue spirit and you stole the avatar from me!"

"I had no choice!" Zuko yelled.

"You should have accepted your fate as a failure to the Fire Nation!" Zhao yelled back and continued sending fire our ways. Zuko stepped in front of me and deflected the fire, sending his own fire at Zhao. I followed them as they fought all the way to a bridge over the river that went throughout the city. I stayed back and watched as they fought. My energy was restoring. I looked up and saw that the moon had been restored!

"It can't be!" Zhao shouted as a giant water hand came over the bridge and grabbed him.

Zhao begins to descend beneath the bridge. Zuko reached out his hand towards Zhao. I grimaced thinking that Zhao would actually take it but, he didn't. He was dragged under the water and didn't reappear.

"Well, it's over," Zuko mumbled walking towards me. "Come on, Uncle is waiting with a raft."

He walked passed me. I began following him and then stopped, looking back at the Oasis. I could re-join my friends. I missed them. I had been away from them for so long. I missed Aang's laugh. I missed Katara's smile, and I missed Sokka's complaining. A hand gently touched my shoulder.

"You can go if you want," A sadden Zuko whispered.

I took his hand. "They're fine without me. Let's go."

Zuko smiled and led me down to the raft. Iroh hugged me tight.

"I didn't know Zhao wasn't feeding you," He said tearing up.

I shook my head. "He was for a time. I thought that...," I looked at Zuko. "I thought that you had died. I gave up."

Zuko took my hand in his. My hands were boney and weak. His were muscular, soft and warm. He kissed my hand and then kissed me.

"I'm here now," He whispered hugging me tight.

"We need to get going love birds," Iroh chuckled.

We got on the raft and started floating away. I suggested that I water bend the raft to our destination but Iroh wouldn't hear it. He had said that I need sleep and when we got to our destination, we would have some delicious food and some tea. I smiled and lied down on the raft next to Zuko who had already fallen asleep.

I'll see you soon gang, but for now, Zuko needs my guidance.


	9. Chapter 9

"This feels so good," I sighed.

Iroh and were relaxing and getting massages at a spa resort. I had gained a bit of weight and muscle while we were here. I looked healthy. I felt healthier then ever. I sighed taking a sip of my tea. This was wonderful. I have never been waited on like this in my life.

Zuko huffed. "It's the three year anniversary of my banishment. I should be trying to capture the avatar and reclaim my honor, the throne and my father's respect."

"The Fire Lord cares about you Zuko," Iroh stated. "Why would he banish you if he didn't care?"

Zuko grumbled and walked out of the room.

"Oh," Iroh mumbled and looked at me. "That came out wrong didn't it?"

I nodded and finished my tea. Iroh got up first and left. Leaving me to get dressed in here. The spa people left and I got dressed. I looked at myself long and hard in the mirror. I still looked thin. My were still sunken in, but not to the point that they were at before. You could still see my collar bone but you couldn't see or even feel my ribs. My legs and arms were getting muscular again and my face didn't look thin.

"You're beautiful Annaisha," A voice came from the doorway.

I turned around and Zuko was standing there waiting for me. He motioned for me to come with him and reached out his hand. I took it and we walked out of the spa. It was beautiful out. The birds were chirping and the kids were playing. We walked in silence down to the ocean where the house was. Iroh was taking a nap so we didn't have to entertain him. He loved seeing us love each other but it came to the point where it was annoying. I thought I heard thunder, jumped at the sound and I looked around for the source.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked leading me to the house that we were all staying in.

"I thought I heard thunder but, it must have been my imagination," I shrugged taking a step up to the door.

Zuko chuckled. "Maybe you're still just a little stressed from what had happened."

Past events flashed into my mind.

 _"Zuko!" I screamed as I watched the flames engulf his ship._

I grimaced and shook my head.

"Hey, hey," Zuko mumbled taking my hands. "If I made you think of past events, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I'm fine," I smiled, lying through my teeth.

I had been haunted by the memories of Zuko's ship in flames. I knew that Zuko was alright and alive but still they haunted me. Big sounds made me jump and automatically afraid. I wasn't afraid of fire bending but whenever I saw a big fire, I freaked and stayed away. It hasn't affected my bending or my health a lot so I haven't told anyone about what I was experiencing. I didn't want to seem as weak as I already looked. Besides, I believe I could get ride of the flashbacks if I meditated and focus trained some more than I already did.

As we walked into the house we saw Iroh standing at the ready.

"Hello brother," A girl in Fire Nation royalty clothes sitting down at the table said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko sneered pushing me behind him.

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions," She snarled getting up from the table. "Have you become unciviized Zuzu?

"Don't call me that!" Zuko shouted while I giggled.

I remembered her. I remembered her from that day after my mother had died. Azula.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh questioned before Zuko could do anything else.

"Hm, must be a family trait. Both of you are so quick to get to the point!" Azula growled. "I come with a message from home. Father regrets banishing you. He wants you home. There has been treachery and family is the only ones he can trust."

Zuko stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't say anything.

"Did you hear me?" Azula exclaimed. "You should be happy and grateful! I just gave you great news."

"I'm sure your brother just needs-"

"Don't interrupt Uncle!" She shouted.

I huffed. She took a glimpse of me and then turned back to Zuko.

"I still haven't learned my thank you. I am not a messenger! I didn't come all this way for nothing," She told him.

"Father regrets?" Zuko finally said. "He wants me back?"

"I can see you need to think this over," She said. "I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening," And with that she pushed pass me and left.

If they were really going to go through with this, I wasn't going with them. I should have known this was going to happen. I wish I went with the gang. I knew I should have listened to my gut. But no. My heart said to stay with Zuko. My heart said he needed guidance and my name literally means to help guide others. I huffed and watch as it got darker and darker outside. I wasn't going. No matter what they offered me. I would just be placed back into that mess with my father. I didn't want that.

"We're going home!" Zuko exclaimed packing his things. "After three long years. It's finally happening!"

"It is unbelievable," Iroh mumbled. "I have never known my brother to regret anything."

"Didn't you hear Azula? He wants family back. He can only trust family," Zuko replied. "He cares about me."

"I care about you!" Iroh exclaimed. "In our family, it's not always what it seems Zuko."

"Well, I know you are always what you seem! A fat, lazy old man who just wants to lay back and let everyone else do everything for him!" Zuko shouted.

"I will not be going," I said splitting the tension in the room.

Zuko looked at me. He looked upset at my decision. Iroh looked at me also but less upset. Some how he always knows my intention.

"I'll be headed to meet Aang and re-join them," I sighed. "I realize that that makes us enemies again and the Fire Nation will try and either capture or kill me but I just can't be submitted to that torture again."

"Anna," Zuko started.

"I said no!" I snarled and left the house. I needed a walk... alone.

* * *

I had said my goodbyes in the morning. It was awkward between Zuko and I now. I wanted to kiss him and have him stay but I didn't dare. Iroh and I hugged and I watched them walk to the port. I sighed and packed up my things. I guess this was meant to be. I walked into town making sure to get fruit before I headed out. While picking out apples I over heard a couple of Fire Nation guards talking about Zuko and Iroh. I assumed they were part of Azula's ship.

"Did you hear that they actually fell for it?" One laughed.

"I thought Iroh wouldn't," The second one whispered. "I thought the general would be smarter than listening to that lie."

"Well, they're prisoners now," The first one said.

I knew it.

I ran towards the docks. Hold on Zuko! As I got to the docks, I saw a man fall overboard. That must be Azula's ship. I ran and jumped on to the ship, taking some water with me. When I landed on the deck, I spun around and hurled and ice dagger at Azula's face. She melted it with her breathe and sent a fire whip at me. I deflected and made the water that had spilt on the deck into ice, making Azula lose her balance.

"Aw, making your girlfriend fight for you," She sneered at Zuko who then blasted a few fireballs towards her. She deflected, jumped away from the ice on the ground and attacked Zuko, making him fall down the steps leading to the hold.

"Father would rather see you rot in prison then embarrass the Fire Nation anymore than you have!" Azula roared as she prepared to do something I had never seen before. Generate lightening.

I ran to block Zuko but Iroh got there first. He took ahold of of her fingers that were generating the lightening and redirected it above the ship making a loud explosion. The flashback began.

 _"Zuko!" I screamed as I watched the flame engulf his ship._

I put my hands on my ears and shook my head, stumbling backwards.

"Anna!"

I opened my eyes. Iroh was motioning me to follow. Azula was about to send another wave of lightening. I took my dagger from my calf and threw it at her, piercing her clothing and bringing her back towards the ship. I ran from the deck following Iroh and Zuko through the forrest. Well, there goes my favorite blade. I could always find another one.

We stopped to catch our breathe near a small creek. Zuko looked at me apologetically. I smiled and took his hand. I guess I would be guiding him after all.

"May I use your long sword Anna?" Iroh asked.

"Sure," I replied and gave him the blade.

"To a new life," He whispered and cut off his top-knot. He handed the blade over to Zuko who did the same thing. Zuko gave me my long sword back. As I put it away, they watched as their top-knots washed away down the creek.


	10. Chapter 10

Looking for food was hard for them, which was making it hard for me as well. I couldn't find food for more than one person. Iroh was complaining about not having any tea and kept figuring out ways to make tea. I had tried to find tea leaves for him but there was no good source of water enough for tea to grow. Speaking of water, they both kept drinking from the streams instead of actually letting me fill there bottles with water. My bending filtered out any dirt that was in the water since, dirt was earth. Jeez I liked when they were both pampered brats.

"I can't find anything," Zuko sighed coming back through the trees.

"Hmm, this can either be the dangerous white jade bush that can kill you, or the legendary white dragon bush which makes any tea so delicious that it's heart breaking," Iroh pondered looking at the bush.

"Don't try it," I scowled as I headed back through the trees with Zuko following me.

We tried finding at least some fruit together which, I was more successful than Zuko was. I sighed and told him that if he saw an animals footprints near the bush, there were probably none there. He grumbled at his stupidity and kept trying. I gathered as much berries as I could, grabbed Zuko and went to check on Iroh.

"I shouldn't have done that," Iroh moaned.

"You didn't," I muttered.

Iroh turned and he had a red puffy face. "I couldn't help myself. I needed to know."

I sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," Iroh started grabbing a branch with berries on them. "These could either be bacui berries, which could cure me, or they could be maka'ole berries, which could blind me."

Zuko smacked the branch out of his hands. "We are not taking anymore chances with strange plants!"

"Well, we need to go into town and get medicine," I groaned.

"We could go into the Earth Kingdom towns," Iroh said. "But we could be captured and executed."

"Or we could go to the Fire Nation towns and risk being handed over to Azula," Zuko mumbled.

They looked at each and both agreed that we would leave for the Earth Kingdom. Thankfully, there was a a small Earth Kingdom town near by. We started towards the town, Iroh scratching all the way.

"I told you not to," I sighed leading the way.

"I know, I know," Iroh mumbled. "Live and learn."

"Not out here Uncle," Zuko snarled.

We walked into town and immediately found a medicine house. As we walked in, people gasped looking at Iroh. I could tell that they knew what happened to him.

"Come," One of the lady's gestured us over to her. "Take off your shirt."

Iroh did as he was told and sat down on the bench. Zuko and I sat across from Iroh and the Lady started rubbing him with a towel.

"You must be new here," She said. "We know never to even touch the white jade much less make it into tea and drink it."

"Oops!" A swollen faced Iroh laughed.

"So where are you traveling from?" She asked.

"Yes we are travelers!" Zuko stated standing up.

I looked at him and pulled his arm down to tell him to sit down.

"What are your names?" The lady asked.

"Names?" Zuko asked looking at me.

I shrugged.

"I'm... Lee!" Wow, Zuko. You couldn't come up with a better name? "And this is my uncle... Mushi."

I choked. Zuko glared at me but Iroh was glaring at him. The lady was putting lotion on Iroh's skin now.

"Yes! My nephew was named after his father so we just call him Junior," Iroh grinned.

Zuko huffed and sat down.

The lady turned. "What's yours?"

"I'm Annaisha," I said.

"The avatar's Annaisha?" She exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Is he here? Is he with you?" She asked looking around the building.

I looked down at my feet. "We got separated. I haven't been able to find him."

"Well, I hope you do," She said turning back to Iroh. "The avatar can really use as many people guiding him as possible. Maybe Lee and Mushi can help you."

I stayed quiet. Right now, I was seriously missing my friends. Sometimes I wished I would've went with them. But I can feel that I was meant to guide Zuko. I had a feeling that he would be Aang's fire bending master. No, that's wrong. I didn't have a feeling. I knew that he was meant to be Aang's master. I just had to guide him there.

"My name is Song," The lady continued. "You three look like you could use a good meal. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, but we must be going," Zuko mumbled.

I smacked his arm and smiled at Song. "We would love to stay for dinner."

"Great!" Song exclaimed. "My mom always makes too much roast duck."

"Where do you live exactly?" Iroh asked letting his stomach speak for him.

* * *

"This all looks so good!" Iroh said almost drooling.

"I hope it tastes as good!" Song's mother laughed as we all sat down.

We all ate in silence for a while. Iroh making noises as he ate. I wasn't that hungry but this duck was really good. My mother made duck once. My father didn't like it since it wasn't a Fire Nation dish. She never made it again. I don't like Fire Nation dishes. Most of them are way too spicy. I like Water Tribe food, of course, but it's always so good. I've never had a Water Tribe dish that I didn't like.

Someone accidentally slammed a dish into another. I jumped and here came the flash back. I squeezed my eyes and took a deep breathe. This needed to stop.

"That was delicious duck. Thank you," Iroh sighed as he sat back into his chair.

"Oh, I'm glad to see people enjoy my food," Song's mother replied. "My daughter tells me you are refugees. We were once refugees ourselves."

"Our village was raided by the Fire Nation. My father was captured by them and we never saw him again," Song affirmed. "Are your fathers fighting in the 100 year war?"

I looked down and nodded. Not mentioning the fact that my father is an Admiral for the Fire Nation. I don't think they would be too happy with that fact.

"Yes," Zuko mumbled and said no more.

There was a smash outside. One of the pots had fallen. Again I jumped and there was that flashback. I rubbed my head and shook it.

"Are you okay? You seem a little on edge," Song asked.

"I'm fine," I smiled.

"If you need help cleaning up I'd be happy to help!" Iroh grinned.

"That would be nice, thank you," Song's mother smiled and the two got up and cleaned up the plates.

Iroh accidentally hit the table, making a big thud sound. I jumped and yet again, the flashback played in my mind. I grimaced and got up from the table.

"I'm sorry, I have to go outside," I choked and hurried out the door into the forrest. Not too deep but, deep enough where no one could hear me.

I kneeled down on the grass and started crying. Why was this happening? Were the spirits cursing me? Did they hate me? What did I do to deserve this torture? I got up from the ground and started pacing back and forth. You need to stop this Anna. You need to get a hold of yourself. You have to be strong. You can do this. Just think of how strong your mother was. Don't you want to be as strong as her? Yes, yes, yes.

I sighed and headed back to the house. I don't know what's wrong with me but I didn't have a choice. I had to live with it. Hopefully, it would go away on its own. On the porch was Zuko and Song. Zuko looked upset and a little frustrated. Iroh came out with a big smile and basket.

"Ah, Anna! Are we ready to go?" Iroh asked.

I nodded. "Ready."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Iroh said bowing to Song and her mother.

"Oh it was a pleasure," The mother bowed.

We said goodbye and left the porch. The door closed and we were passing the ostrich horses. Zuko took two gestured me to get on one.

"Zuko, this family has given us such hospitality," Iroh said as Zuko got on one.

"I think they can show us a little more hospitality," Zuko muttered.

I shrugged and got on the ostrich horse by myself. After a little hesitation, Iroh got on the back of Zuko's and we trotted off into the forrest.

* * *

 _"Hello, is Commander Katsu here?" The Fire Lord asked me, opening the door._

 _I nodded and gestured them to come in. It was the Fire Lord and his daughter and son, Azula and Zuko. They sat down on the couches and I went to get father. I was nervous. What did they want?_

 _"Father. The Fire Lord is here," I whispered opening his office door._

 _"The Fire Lord?" Father exclaimed. He got himself together and we both made our way to the living room._

 _"Commander Katsu," The Fire Lord said._

 _"Fire Lord," My father bowed. "It is honor to have you in my house."_

 _"I heard that your wife had died," The Fire Lord mumbled. "I'm sorry to hear that."_

 _Zuko and Azula nodded. They were sitting quite elegantly. Zuko looked quite nervous though. Azula, on the other hand, looked quite serious._

 _"Thank you my Lord," My father and I bowed._

 _"I did not know that you had a daughter," The Fire Lord stated looking at me curiously._

 _"Oh," My father looked at me. "Yes, this is-"_

 _The Fire Lord put his hand up. "I do not need to know._ _That is not what I came here for."_

 _I bowed. "It's an honor my Lord."_

 _The Fire Lord smirked. "She does have fine manners."_

 _"Yes, I taught her well," My father grinned putting his hand on my shoulder._

 _"Is she a fire bender?" He asked._

 _My father shook his head. "But I have been teaching her basic sword skills."_

 _"When she's older, she will make a great addition to the cause," The Fire Lord said._

 _The cause? Didn't he mean the war? The war that was destroying the nations?_

 _I nodded and smiled. "It would be an honor."_

* * *

 ** _*Reposted*_**


	11. Chapter 11

Zuko and Iroh were sitting over by a wall. Iroh had been asking the villager people for money and Zuko refused to grovel. Meanwhile, I was talking it up with men and stealing their pocket change. I learned to do this from the earth bender that I was traveling with when I was 14. I didn't actually do it until I was 16 but I learned quickly. Hey, you need to do what you need to do.

After stealing the pocket change of a sleazy old man, I decided to give it a break. I leaned against the wall and watched from a far while Iroh was singing for a swordsman who was now swinging his blades at Iroh's feet, making him 'dance'. I grimaced and turned my cheek as he walked away from them, giving a single gold piece. The swords hitting the ground made me have a flashback but, I tried to ignore it. Was he coming up to me now? I watched from the side of my eye as he slowly made his way towards me with a smirk on his face. Oh great.

"And what have we here?" He smirked, leaning on the wall next to me. "Are you lost?"

"No," I grumbled, looking away from him.

"Are you waiting for someone?" He asked. "Because I'm already here."

What a joke. I scoffed and started walking away from him.

"Don't you dare turn your back to me," He growled and grabbed my arm.

"Get off!" I yelled, throwing water into his face and breathing on it to form ice.

He staggered back, freeing me from his grip, and I hurried off into the middle of town. Now that he was out of the way, I had money to spend. Obviously, I went to the food stands first. I bought a head of cabbage, rice and mangoes. I also was able to buy a steamed fish. I decided that I needed a new sheath for my long sword. I came to a store that looked like an armory and went in. There were beautiful swords every where. Short swords, long swords, daggers, and a bunch of Earth Kingdom armor. I went over to the long sword sheaths and started debating over which one I wanted.

"Do you need help?" The owner came up behind me.

"No, I just need a new sheath for my long sword," I answered picking up a black sheath with little red spots on the bottom.

"Do you prefer a wood scabbard or a metal one?" He asked.

"Probably a wooden one since I had a metal one and it was much heavier than I expected it to be," I mumbled.

"I suggest this one then," He turned and picked up a grass green sheath with the Earth Kingdom symbol on it. "It's one of the best handmade scabbards in the Earth Kingdom."

"How much?" I inquired. I wanted to save some money for other food.

"Two silver pieces!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll take it."

I gave him the silver pieces and he handed me the sheath. I stuck my long sword into it and put it on my belt. I thanked the shop keeper and walked out of the store. I breathed the fresh air and walked back towards Zuko and Iroh. I kept my eye out for the swordsman but thankfully, didn't see him anywhere.

"I got us some food," I sighed, sitting down next to Zuko.

"That's great! I'm starving!" Iroh shouted, reaching out to take a mango.

"I have a little bit of money left so we can stock up on cheap vegetables and fruits when we hit the road tomorrow," I smiled, biting into one of the mangoes.

Zuko took a leaf off the cabbage, filled it with some of the cooked rice, and ate it. I could tell he still wasn't used to the food. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll get used to it," I giggled, taking another bite of my mango.

* * *

"I wish we could have contributed more to the food Anna," Iroh sighed eating some berries that we had bought in the town.

"Oh it's fine!" I exclaimed as we hiked through the forest. Of course, I was leading the ostrich horses.

We didn't know where we were going. I'm assuming that we would make our way to Ba Sing Se. Ah, I was excited to see the walls of the great Earth Kingdom city! Well, that's where I was leading them too anyway. I really didn't care if they had their own location they wanted to go to. I wanted to go to Ba Sing Se. Hey, I wasn't the prince of the Fire Nation.

"I got you this," Zuko muttered handing me a small dagger in a sheath.

"Oh! Zuko, you shouldn't have," I squealed as I put it around my calf.

"It was pretty cheap," He chuckled.

Suddenly, a dagger flew through the air, cutting a piece of Iroh's beard off and getting stuck in a tree. I sent ice blades in the direction that the dagger came from. I felt the ground rumble and a rock shot up underneath me, sending me into the air. I sent dozens of ice spears in the same direction and landed, not so neatly, on the ground. The ground below me quickly turned into ice and froze me to the ground. I struggled to get hands free but instead, blew out of my nose and changed the ice to water.

"Anna?"

I knew that voice. I looked in the direction of the attacks. Three water benders and an earth bender came out from the bushes. My grimace turned into a big smile.

"Manik! Sesi! Siku! Suluk!" I blurted, getting up from the ground and running into a hug by all of them.

"Anna! We haven't seen you in months!" Manik said, the youngest one of the boys, hugging me the hardest.

"I know! I've missed you guys!"

"You're more muscular than I remember," Sesi laughed feeling my bicep.

"Ah, Anna, are these your family members that you have told us about?" Iroh asked coming up to us. Zuko stayed far behind Iroh, and just grimaced.

"Yes! Guys this is... Mushi and behind him is Lee," I told them.

"Hey, what happened to you traveling with the avatar?" Siku questioned.

I sighed. "We got separated."

"Oh, what a shame," Suluk, the oldest one of the group, shook his head. "At least you still have traveling companions."

I nodded. "They're both so supportive. Just like you guys were!"

"Hey, our camps near here. Would you want to camp with us tonight?" Manik asked with a wide smile.

"We would be honored!" Iroh boomed.

"Great! I'm excited to hear all you've been doing these past couple of months!" Suluk exclaimed.

Suluk was generally the one that I had meditated with. He's very passionate about learning all sorts of new things and incorporating them into his own teachings. Sesi and Siku were normally the ones that had taught me advanced water bending. Manik had taught me about the ways of earth bending and how to incorporate it into water bending when I needed to.

"Come on Lee," I giggled taking his hand and following my friends to their camp.

Zuko reluctantly followed. I don't really know what's gotten into him. I mean, I know what's gotten into him but, he has been really cold towards me and Iroh lately. I hope he wasn't thinking about leaving to go on his own. I would feel horrible.

"Anna, what vegetables do you have in your pack?" Manik asked as we got to the campsite.

"I have carrots, cabbage, rice, and mushrooms," I replied sitting down on a log.

"Great! We can make a good stew tonight! If you don't mind I mean," Manik blushed.

"No, of course I don't mind," I giggled handing him the vegetables.

"So," Suluk started, sitting across the way from me and Zuko. "What have you been doing the past couple of months?"

"Oh you know, fighting the Fire Nation, learning new things, guiding the avatar. Same old," I laughed. "But seriously, At first, I was the avatar's water bending teacher until he got to the Northern Water Tribe."

"You? Teaching someone?" Suluk joked.

"Hey, you know, I'm not that stubborn," I huffed. "Besides, my name literally means to help guide others."

"You know Lee," Sesi began. "When we met Anna, she was as stubborn as a dragon moose."

"She still is," Iroh chuckled.

"Hey, I've gotten better!" I snarled jokingly.

"But, she did have the passion to learn," Suluk claimed taking a bite of bread.

"She still has that too," Iroh smiled.

"I really want to enhance my healing abilities," I sighed. "Right now, I can only do minor bruises and cuts."

"You'll get there cuttlefish," I forgot that they called me cuttlefish.

Zuko chuckled and I threw my elbow into his ribs.

"Would you join me for our traditional meditation before dinner, Anna?" Suluk got into his meditation position.

"I would love to!" I exclaimed and went to sit beside him. "Do either of you want to join us?"

"I'm okay but, maybe Lee could use a bit of meditation," Iroh suggested.

Zuko sighed and nodded. He sat down next to me and copied our position. Closing my eyes, I immediately went into a trance. I could here the nearby stream flowing. I could feel bugs walking on the ground and I could hear the trees whistling as the wind shook them. It was nice. I haven't meditated like this in a while. Maybe I should find the time to do it more often. We didn't really stop for more then a few hours and during those few hours, I had to find food for three and sleep.

"Dinner's ready," Manik whispered to us.

My eyes shot open and I yawned. Meditating usually didn't make me tired but, I guess since I haven't done it in a while, it made me tired. I used to meditated to make myself fall asleep actually. I have never been a good sleeper.

"Smells good Manik!" Sesi exclaimed sniffing at his dish.

"I hope it tastes as good!" Manik grinned pouring me some.

"I'm sure it does," I laughed. "You've always been good at cooking."

"This is great!" Iroh said with a full mouth.

Zuko didn't say it, but I knew he had liked it since he was the first one done. I smiled and took a bite. Wow! Manik had gotten better since he last cooked for me! The fire popped suddenly, and I jumped, having a flashback as well. No one had noticed this though.

"Have you heard Anna sing yet Mushi?" Suluk smirked.

"Oh! I didn't know you could sing!" Iroh exclaimed.

"I don't sing. He's lying," I snarled at Suluk.

"She's just very shy when people are listening," Sesi chuckled.

"Changing the topic," I grumbled, finishing my stew. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Same as usual," Manik said. "We've been going to a lot of libraries and teachings. We've learned a lot."

"Wow, you actually learned from someone else?" I joked.

"Hey, you know, I haven't been that stubborn since you left," He muttered.

"I'm only teasing," I giggled.

Sikh yawned. "I'm getting tired."

"We have extra blankets and sleeping bags if you need them," Sesi told us taking one of the extra blankets out.

"That would be great!" Iroh smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Oh it's no problem," Manik yawned. "A friend of Anna's is a friend of ours."

"Oh guys," I blushed.

* * *

Ugh, my back. I tried to stretch it out, but it didn't work. Oh well. I'll just ask Zuko for a hot massage later. That usually works. My eyes fluttered open to reveal the clear blue sky. Birds were singing and the fire was just finishing its smoking. I turned on my left side to see that Zuko was no longer there. I sat up and looked around. Iroh wasn't there either and both of their sleeping bags were put away.

"Well hi sleepy head," Suluk yawned coming out of the bushes.

"Where are the guys that I was traveling with yesterday?" I asked completely forgetting what their refugee names were.

"Oh, they left early," He answered.

"Why didn't they wake me up?" I asked, almost in hysterics.

"Well," Suluk started. "The young one, Lee, had told me that he thought that it would be best if you stayed with us and tried finding the avatar with us. He said that he didn't want to get you in trouble but, I didn't know what that meant," He got a scroll from his shirt pocket. "The old one, Mushi, had argued with Lee for a few minutes out in the trees so, I couldn't really hear them but when they came back, they wanted me to give this to you."

I opened the scroll quickly.

 _Anna,_

 _I'm sorry. These people are your family. I can't live with myself if I took you away from the only family you've ever had. Find the avatar and continue helping him. I don't want you getting in trouble if my uncle and I ever got caught. I think it's better this way._

 _I love you._

 _~Zuko and Iroh_

I threw the scroll towards the tree. It hit the trunk, making me jump and have a flashback. I didn't care though. I was furious at Zuko. I was furious with Iroh that he would even allow this. Zuko knows how I feel about him and I thought that Iroh would believe that I thought of them as family too.

"What's wrong cuttlefish?" Manik yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Those two travelers left without her," Suluk informed him.

"They were not just travelers," I squeaked trying to hold back tears. "One was my boyfriend and the other I thought as the father I never had. They were both of the Fire Nation," I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "They were Zuko and Iroh."

"Oh, we knew that," Sesi said getting out of his bag. "Do you think we were stupid?"

"Well, no," I sighed. "I just... didn't want you guys to report them."

"You know that we see the good in people, no matter who they are," Siku smiled.

"I think you should go after them," Manik mumbled.

"You think so?" I sniffed.

"It would be fun having you with us again," He said.

"But your heart belongs elsewhere," Suluk ended.

Manik put his hand on mine and smiled. "We'll see each other again!"

I smiled and got my stuff ready. I guess I would be walking since, Zuko and Iroh took one of the ostrich horses and I wanted to leave the other for Manik. I got my bag on to my shoulders, said my goodbyes, and took off. I didn't know where I was going but I followed the ostrich horse prints. I wasn't going to catch up to them over night but maybe in a few days. I'm definitely going to slap some sense into Zuko, and Iroh. Both of them had left me. Iroh wasn't getting away with it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I yelled to myself pounding on my head.

The flashbacks were worsening these past couple of days. I don't know why but, my thoughts were because I was alone. I tried not to think of anything that would might set them off, but when you are alone, it's really hard not to think of bad things. I would just have to get over it, for everyone's sake.

I hadn't been to a town since I was still with Zuko and Iroh. My food was all gone. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday morning. Thankfully, I had enough water to last a life time. The tracks also had split into two; one track was the ostrich horse and one was a human foot. I decided to follow the ostrich horse. Either way I would find at least one of them.

The tracks had lead me into a little, run down Earth Kingdom village. As I walked through the streets of the village, the villagers and guards looked at me suspiciously. I approached a vendor who was cowering behind his booth.

"Could I have some mangoes for the road?" I asked showing him the rest of the silver pieces that I had.

"Yes," He gulped and handed me the basket of mangoes.

"I think this is too much for what I gave you," I replied handing the whole basket back.

"Just take it," He looked like he was going to cry.

"Hey hey," I whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. What happened?"

The vendor sighed and shook of the nerves. "Just yesterday we had a fight between the guards and who was known as the prince of the Fire Nation."

"Zuko!" I exclaimed quietly.

He nodded. "We've become more suspicious of who comes into our little town."

"Well, you don't need to worry," I smiled. "I was once apart of the avatar's group until we got separated."

"So he is real," The vendor brightened up. "The said soldiers protecting the village have told us that he's not a real thing and that we have been told Fire Nation lies."

"Hey!" One of the soldiers yelled. "What's going on here?"

I whipped around and came face to face with two tall, muscular soldiers.

"I was just telling this man about the avatar and how he's real," I sneered. "But, if you would excuse me, I need to get going."

"The avatar is just a lie by the Fire Nation," One of the guards grumbled. "Besides, we don't need the avatar to win this battle."

"The battle, maybe not. But the war? I think so," I mumbled. "And what are you doing to help if I may ask?"

The guards laughed. "A lady like yourself doesn't need to worry about such things."

One of the guards ran his fingers down my left arm. I huffed and shrugged him off.

"Don't think to stay too long," He growled. "Get your things and leave."

And with that, they left. I sighed and turned back to the vendor.

"Those aren't real soldiers," The vendor informed me. "They're just thugs who take things from the villagers and say that they are only taking contributions."

I watched as the soldiers pushed an old man and took his bucket of water that he had been carrying, along with a few apples from his pockets.

"That's pathetic," I hissed, glancing at the guards.

"Yesterday, this Zuko person saved a little boy from being sent into the war," The vendor muttered. "But, when we found out that he was a fire bender, we wanted him out. We would rather deal with the thugs than deal with Fire Nation."

"You shouldn't have to deal with either," I whispered as I saw the soldiers grab some money from a young boy and thanked him for the contribution.

"Thank you for the mangoes," I bowed my head and gave the silver pieces to the vendor. "I have to go deal with soldiers now."

I flipped my hair, straightened my back, and walked over to the soldiers. The one saw me coming and poked the other who whipped his head to say what. His grimace turned into a grin and he leaned up against a building.

"I knew you would come looking for us," He smirked.

"Oh, how couldn't I?" I started. "You're just so brave protecting this poor little town."

"It's nothing we can't handle," The other one chuckled.

"I was just wondering if I could feel your big, strong arms and thighs," I blushed.

"Well, of course," The one who had took the young boy's money said and flexed his arms.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I felt them. "They're so big!"

"I try and workout at least twice a day," He grinned and flexed his thighs.

As I felt his thighs, I quickly pulled out the coins and threw them to the ground, but instead of them actually hitting the ground and making a sound, I bent some water to catch them and brought the coins behind my back. After feeling the other guards muscles, I bowed.

"Thank you for your service," I giggled and walked away.

"Come back any time you want some fun!" One yelled to me.

I rolled my eyes and started looking for the boy. The boy was sitting on the ground in the alley way, obviously upset. I slowly approached him with his money in my hand.

"I think these are yours," I whispered reaching out towards him.

He looked at the change in my hand and grabbed it.

"Thank you," He mumbled looking away from me.

"Hey!" I could hear the soldiers yell. "She took my money!"

I might have taken a little more than just the boys money. I might have taken all of it. I giggled but straightened up and walked out of the alley to confront them.

"You!" One of them pointed at me. "You stole my money!"

"You're being charged with theft and assault!" The other one shouted.

"You should be charged with theft and assault!" I yelled at them. "You are nothing but a bunch of thugs! You think you're tough, but brave and strong people don't steal from others! Especially little kids! I demand that you leave this town people alone or become actual soldiers!"

"We don't take orders from petty women," They laughed.

I grimaced and fired ice bullets at them. They both scattered and dodged the bullets. One of them came at me with his spear in front, ready to strike. I grabbed the spear, broke the end with my knee, and rammed water in his face. He fell to the ground and crawled away. The other came at me with his spear, but I created a whip that went around the spear and pulled it. The spear came out of the soldiers hands and I sent an ice spear at him. It just missed, ripping his tunic, and melted from the harsh sun.

"I suggest you leave," I hissed. "And never come back."

The one on the ground got up, and ran from the village, but the other one stood his ground. I summoned all the water I could from the air and surrounding fauna, and sent the wave towards him, making him crash into a building wall. I turned the water around him into ice and there against the wall, he was stuck.

"I hope you learn from this experience," I nodded, picked up my mangoes, and walked out of the village.

I would be back to check up on this little village. I promise.


	13. Chapter 13

I had followed the ostrich horse tracks to a small, deserted Earth Kingdom town. I could hear yells and fighting in the town and I wondered if it was just Zuko and Aang or others. I stepped behind a building and looked for a way up. I saw a ladder out of the corner of my eye and pulled it up against the building. Climbing up was fun because I could feel vibrations in the building and that was shifting the old ladder. I finally made it to the roof and I crawled to the edge to see what was going on. I found Aang, Zuko, and an angry Azula fighting and tearing down the buildings with their bending. Azula flung Zuko and Aang two separate ways and they crashed into the wall of the buildings.

"Oh, Zuzu," Azula smirked walking up to Zuko. "You know you are no match for me."

I jumped up from the roof and sent a wave of ice spears at Azula. "But I am."

She melted the spears, but once I dropped to the ground, I freeze her in place. I sent multiple waves of ice bullets at the stuck Azula. She melted most, some hitting her, and sent two waves of fire towards me. I put up a water wall, which created a bunch of steam. I phased the steam into water and created a whip, lashing it out towards Azula. She melted the ice that kept her in place and dodged the whips, rushing up to me and trying to punch and kick me. I dodged all but one round house kick, which sent me against a wall.

Azula huffed and went for Aang. Before she could deliver the final blow, Katara came charging at her and whipped her away from Aang. I got up from the rubble and went to see if Zuko was still in the spot. He was just waking up from the blow and when he saw me, he smiled. I smiled back and reached out my hand.

"Let's go teach her a lesson," I winked.

Zuko grabbed my hand and I helped him up. We ran towards the fight where there was an earth bending girl, Sokka, Iroh, and a now awake Aang. Bending was everywhere. Fire, water, earth and air came from every direction until we finally cornered Azula. She looked around for a way out but couldn't find any.

"A princess knows when she is beat," She said. "I surrender," And she threw her hands up.

I kept my hands up and water at the ready. I kept my eyes on her every move. I saw her look in someone's direction, grin, and there was a wave of lightening, which made me grimace at the thought of the flashback. But, I heard someone scream and I saw Iroh crumple to the floor. I stood in shock for a second and then we all released our bending on her. When the dust cleared, she was gone.

"Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed and hurried to Iroh's side.

I hurried to his other side and took his pulse. Still breathing and still alive. I glanced up at Zuko who was about to cry.

"Leave," Zuko mumbled sensing that the team was behind him.

"Zuko, I can help-"

"Leave!" Zuko yelled as a burst of flames came from his fists.

Katana, Aang, and Sokka looked at me. Was I coming with them? Their look seemed to ask. I shook my head and then nodded as an okay for them to leave me. Aang bowed his head and the team left the village. When I couldn't see them anymore, I bent water around Iroh's wound and tried to heal it, but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry," In whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"It's okay," Zuko sighed.

"We should get him to a shelter," I said looking around at the busted buildings. "There! Up on that hill. There's a building that hasn't been busted down."

"Let's get him there," Zuko grumbled as he picked up his uncle.

We made our way to up the hill to the building. It was small with only one room, but it would do. Zuko, who was obviously having a little trouble carrying his uncle, laid him down on the floor in the building. He took off Iroh's top and ripped a fabric from his own clothes so that he could wrap it around the wound. I searched around the building. On the floor in the corner was an old tea pot. I grabbed it and filled it with water. I looked around some more and saw some little pieces of wood and hay that we could make a fire with.

"Can I make the tea?" Zuko asked putting Iroh's shirt under his uncle's head.

"Uh, okay, sure," I mumbled handing him the tea pot and tea leaves. "Do you know how to?"

"Maybe," He mumbled sparking up the firewood. "I'm sorry that we left you."

"Just, don't do it again," I sighed sitting down on the ground.

"I promise," He grinned.

When the tea was done, I poured some into a cup for myself and sipped it. It was horrible, but I didn't want Zuko knowing. I just kept sipping and smiled at him. I didn't have the heart. Iroh started stirring and fluttered his eyes open.

"What happened?" He muttered slowly sitting up.

"Easy," I told him.

"You were knocked unconscious by a surprise attack from Azula," Zuko informed him pouring him some tea.

"Oh, tea," Iroh said picking up the cup.

When Zuko wasn't looking, I shook my head at Iroh, telling him not to drink the tea. I bent the tea out of the cup and threw it out the window. Iroh gave me a look, shrugged, and took a sip of the tea. He made a disgusted face and threw the tea into a plant next to him just as Zuko was turning back around.

"Uncle, I have thought about this for a while and it's only a matter of time before we encounter Azula again," He stated. "I think it's time to learn more advanced fire bending techniques. I know what you're going to say; she's my sister and we need to learn to get along."

"No, she's crazy and she needs to go down," Iroh corrected him sitting the cup down. "It's time to continue your fire bending training."

Zuko's eyes lit up and he smiled. I've actually never seen him smile at anyone but me, but it was nice. The look that Zuko gave his Uncle when he was thankful was so gentle and kind. I got up from my spot and started walking outside.

"I think I should get back to my training too," I grinned and walked to the edge of the cliff just by the building.

I could feel a storm coming. It was a ways away but I could feel its power stirring within. I took a deep breath and bent some water out of the air, twisting and turning it around my body. I haven't had a warmup like this in ages. It felt nice not having to go directly into combat. I could even somewhat meditate while doing this.

"Anna!" I heard Iroh yell at me.

I turned around to see a fireball being shot at me. I hesitated, quickly reorganized myself and dodged it flinging myself to the right. As I did I quickly created a whip and flung it towards Iroh, wrapping it around his wrist and gently pulling on it in order to make him unbalanced.

"Very good," Iroh congratulated me resting his stance.

I unlatched my water whip from his wrist, let the water drop on to the dry sand, and walked towards where Iroh and Zuko were.

"See how she did the motion?" Iroh asked Zuko. "See how she was able to use my strength as hers?"

"What?" I asked obviously very confused.

"I learned how to redirect lightening by studying master water benders," He told me. "I wanted to show Zuko what I had meant."

"I see," I hummed.

Iroh backed away from us and breathed in. He made, what looked like water bending techniques, and all of a sudden sparked flew and out of his fingers came lightening. The flashback now was not that powerful, but the flashback was still there. I held my head but quickly took it away when Iroh turned back around.

"I'm ready to try it!" Zuko shot up.

I sat down where Zuko had been and watched as he imitated his Uncle's movement. He was able to do these movements but was not able to create lightening. At last, when he seemed to get the hang of it, he created a fiery explosion that threw him back. The flashback was too strong for me and I shot up.

"I'll be back!" I yelled as I ran towards the mountains.

I could hear Iroh yell my name but I didn't look back. I wanted to get away from everything. Just then, it started to rain and with it, the wind started blowing, making the raindrops hit my face. I almost ran off another cliff because I couldn't see. I looked over the cliff and saw some jagged rocks at the bottom. Honestly, I wish I would have fallen. I wouldn't have to deal with these nasty flashbacks. I sighed and started walking back to where I came from. I wanted to die. The only way I could think of dying was by my own bending abilities.

When I got back, I saw that both Zuko and Iroh had went inside the building.

I sighed and went back to the edge of the cliff. The rain had gotten heavy and it was perfect for spears. I shot my hands up from my sides and the rain stopped mid air. I sighed and turned the drops into little spears and pointed them at me.

"Anna!" I could hear Iroh yell.

I felt hands around my waist and hugged tightly. It was Zuko and he kissed my head.

"Come inside," He whispered in my ear.

I hesitated but let the spears fall. If I did it now, I would have killed both Zuko and me. He lead me back into the building and sat me down. Tears had started falling from my eyes and I put my face into my hands.

"What's wrong Annaisha?" Iroh asked gently putting his hand on my shoulder.

Zuko had his one arm still around my waist and was gently swaying me back and forth. I was able to stop sobbing and picked up my head to face Iroh. I wiped my tears and calmed myself before I spoke.

"Whenever I hear an explosion, it can even be the fire popping, I...," I grabbed the sides of my head. "I get a flashbacks from when I thought that Zhao had killed Zuko. I can see vividly the explosion of his ship. It started in the back and just quickly made its way to the front of the ship."

"Why haven't you told us this?" Zuko asked me.

"I didn't...," I sighed getting my bearings together. "I didn't want to seem weak, like I couldn't take care of myself."

"Oh Anna," Iroh hugged me. "You don't have to deal with this alone, ever."


	14. Chapter 14

I wish I had taken that damn ostrich horse. I was walking along side while Zuko and Iroh were riding on the only ostrich horse we had. I mean, I didn't mind, but we were in the Earth Kingdom where everything was rock and sand. The sand and pebbles kept getting into my shoes. We had rested for a day or two in that crumbling building. Iroh had started working on exposing me to explosions very slowly so that I wouldn't have to deal with these flashbacks anymore. So far, it wasn't working, but it had only been a day.

Iroh kept moaning and groaning. Obviously, he wanted to stop and take a break. I didn't think there was time to take a break. We had to keep going. The Fire Nation was out looking for us. Finally, Zuko halted the ostrich horse and Iroh got off, sitting on a rock nearby. Zuko got off and started unpacking the ostrich horse. The creature looked in the direction we had come and out of the bushes came Fire Nation rhinos. Both Zuko and I got into stance while Iroh smiled.

"Colonel Mongke, what a pleasant surprise," Iroh put a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"If you are surprised we are here, then the dragon of the west has lost a few steps," Colonel Mongke grumbled sharpening his blades on his wrist.

All of them took out their weapons. They all had mastered different weapons, making them a deadly group. I stepped back, closer to Zuko and Iroh.

"You know these guys?" Zuko asked.

"Sure," Iroh grinned. "Colonel Mongke and the rough rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different type of weapon specialist. They are also a very capable singing group!"

Oh bother. Colonel Mongke looked me up and down, and then smirked.

"Well, well, we don't just have fugitives here," He laughed. "The avatar's group members are high priority."

I grimaced, crouching down lower. There was barely any water in the air but the trees and bushes around us would have to do.

"Would you like some tea first?" Iroh asked. "I would love some."

"Enough stalling! Round them up!" Colonel Mongke yelled.

The man swinging the chains struck first. Iroh kicked the ball and it went around another rhinos leg. I dodged two on coming fire balls and water whipped the rhinos rump with the chain on its leg. The rhino roared and took off taking the rider and the chain master with him. The man with the long speared poked at me quickly. I dodged, whipped water around the spear, broke it and tossed it into bushes. I whipped at him, making him unstable on his rhino, then whipped the rhinos rump making the rhino charge away.

Zuko broke an arrow coming towards me and sent a little flame towards the man, going through the wood of the bow and cutting the string. Colonel Mongke threw several fireballs at Iroh, which he deflected all of them. Zuko jumped on to the rump of the rhino, and kicked the Colonel sending him flying. Iroh and I got on the ostrich horse and spend towards the rhino Zuko was on. He jumped on the back and we sped away with the last rhino rider on our tail. The rider threw a smoke bomb at us but we went straight through the smoke, making our getaway.

"It's nice to see old friends again," Iroh chuckled.

"Too bad you don't have any old friends who don't want to attack you," Zuko grumbled.

That gave Iroh an idea, in which he changed course speeding off. I however, was not comfortable squeezed between Iroh and Zuko, but I would have to deal with it. We came to an old, run down village with a small iceberg in the middle. Zuko got off first, and then me and Iroh. I stretched me legs and yawned. I was tired, but we had to keep going.

"I hope that fight wasn't too much exposure Anna," Iroh said as we walked towards a sandy looking building.

"Actually, I had no flashbacks during that," I informed him. "But I don't think any of what happened could be considered an explosion of some sort."

"It's still a good sign either way!" He cheered as we walked into the building.

It was a dirty, old bar like building. There was only a few people in it. We, and I mean Iroh and me, ordered drinks and sat down in a corner so we could see the whole room.

"No one is going to help us here," Zuko mumbled. "These people just look like filthy wanderers."

"So do we," Iroh smiled. He had a point. "Ah, this is interesting."

A Pai Show table behind us. Zuko scoffed.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Show?" Zuko asked.

I smiled sweetly. "I don't think this is a gamble."

We walked over to the man and Iroh sat down. I looked around and saw two men, obviously of notable stature, sitting in the far side of the bar. I grimaced at them and then turned back to the table.

"May I have this game?" Iroh asked.

"The guest has the first move," The man informed him.

Iroh picked up a piece and placed it right in the middle of the Pai Show board. It was the lotus flower. Hm, why would he start with that piece?

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit," The man stated. "Not many still cling to the ancient ways."

The man then bowed his hand and cupped his hands.

"Those who do can always find a friend," Iroh ended and cupped his hands just like the man.

"Then let us play," The man smirked and put out his first piece.

The game continued. Each man putting down their pieces in a certain way. I stumbled. This is not how I knew how to play. Iroh should have put his last piece over there if he wanted to win. I looked confused as Zuko looked on with a straight face. When all was done, they had outlined the white lotus.

"Welcome brother," The man said. "The white lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

"What are you old gas bags talking about?" Zuko interrupted and I elbowed him to shut up.

"I always tried to tell you that Pai Show is more then just a game," Iroh grinned.

"It's over!" Looking over my shoulder I could see the two men from before coming towards us. "You three fugitives are coming with me!"

"I knew it!" The old man got in front of us and pointed. "You three have giant bounties on your heads!"

I smirked and rested my hands.

"I thought you said he would help," Zuko hissed.

"He is helping," Iroh responded calmly.

"Patience," I hummed and took a hold of Zuko's hand.

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?" The man yelled and now everyone was staring at us.

Everyone took out their weapons and surrounded the two men. The two men started fighting everyone in the room. As they were, the old man got us out of that building and brought us to another. This building was nice and filled with flowers and plants of the Earth Kingdom.

"It is a honor to welcome such a high ranking member of the order of the white lotus," The man bowed after closing the door. "Being a grand master you must know so many secrets."

"Now that you played Pai Show," Zuko started as we walked the row of plants to a door in the back. ""Are we going to do some flower arranging or is someone in this club going to offer some real help?"

I squeezed his hand and grinned.

"You must forgive my nephew," Iroh told the man. "He has little appreciation for the cryptic arts."

I giggled and Zuko huffed and let go of my hand. Well, that was nice while it lasted. The man knocked on the door and they were let inside. Zuko tried to follow but the door slammed in his face. Iroh told him from behind that he had to wait out here. Zuko huffed again and stood against the wall next to the door.

"Oh Zuko," I giggled. "Don't be such a hippo cow."

He sighed, wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me into him. I laid my head on his chest and his head rested on mine.

* * *

The door slammed opened making me jump. The flashback came and I winced. Out came Iroh and the man. Iroh was smiling his big smile.

"Is the club meeting over?" Zuko asked as I rubbing my head.

"Yes, everything is taken care of," Iroh and the man bowed to each other. "We are heading to Ba Sing Se."

Yes! I knew heading in this direction would bring us there.

"Ba Sing Se?" A confused Zuko said. "Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?"

"The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice three new ones," The man said.

"We can hide in plain site there," Iroh smiled. "And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation, even I couldn't break through to the city."

The door opened an a head popped through.

"I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the street looking for them," The boy said.

"Well," I sighed looking around the room. "Do you have any pots to fit us in?"

"That's a great idea!" Iroh cheered.

The man looked around the shop and took out three big pots and put them on a wheelie. We each got inside one and put a fake plant on top of our heads. Someone opened the door and we all started rolling. Hearing the men go pass us I sighed. The plan had worked. We rolled out of town and up the steep sandy hills. Each of us to the top off, smiled at each other, then put the tops back on. It was cramped but I had to deal with it.


	15. Chapter 15

I didn't like ferries. They were way too big and way too tall. Nonetheless, I stood next to Zuko and Iroh at the rails. I felt bad. They couldn't even use their names, which the Fire Nation was so proud of their names. I sighed and looked over the ocean. I couldn't see anything for miles.

"I never thought that I would be returning to my greatest downfall," Iroh sighed. "As a tourist!" He put on a hat with flowers.

Zuko was not so excited. He grumbled and made his hands in fists. I put my hand on his and he relaxed just a bit.

"Look around," Zuko began picking up his bowl of food. "We're not tourists, we are refugees," He took a gulp of the food and spit it out. "I'm tired of eating rotten food and sleeping in the dirt. I'm tired of living like this."

"Aren't we all," A man stepped up behind us.

He had wild hair and held a piece of wheat in his mouth. Behind him came a tall thin man and a short, thin girl. I grimaced but then got ahold of myself and smiled sweetly.

"I'm Jet," The crazy haired kid said. "And these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot."

"Hello," Zuko mumbled and looked back out to see.

"Here's the deal," Jet said coming towards us. "I hear the captain is eating like a king while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

I looked away and out towards the ocean. I would like no part in this.

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asked.

"The fat, happy kind," Jet stated.

Iroh started to drool. I still wasn't going to be apart of this. Something didn't seem right with these people.

"Do you want to help us liberate some food?" Jet inquired.

Zuko hesitated, looking down at the bowl in his hands. He got angry and threw it into the ocean and turned around.

"I'm in," He replied.

"And you?" I assumed it was me.

I didn't answer but I shook my head and started to shake. Maybe, if he believed I was sick or something, he would leave me alone.

"Right," Jet chuckled. "We'll wait until the cover of dark."

I huffed and left to go on the other side of the ship. I know this is the 'right' thing to do but I wasn't having it. I had gone back in my healing of my flashbacks and I wasn't feeling very good mentally. Maybe, I just needed to rest.

* * *

Night came I looked out onto the ocean. Zuko had left along with Jet. Jet had asked again if I wanted in but again, I said no. Even if I wasn't feeling bad I probably still wouldn't have helped. I had to listen to my gut, and my gut told me not to engage with these people.

Eventually they had comeback and started handing out bowls of food to everyone, except me but I assumed Zuko saved some for me. I still wasn't hungry and even if I was, I didn't want to eat. I sighed and looked down into the ocean.

"What's wrong with your girlfriend?" I could hear Jet ask Zuko.

I could feel Zuko's eyes on my back. I hunched over a little more.

"She has had a traumatic experience," Iroh replied. "Leaving her to have anxiety at the slightest explosion. I have been working with her on it and it seemed to be helping, but the past few days she has gone backwards and is having her own turmoil."

"The Fire Nation will do that to people," Jet sighed.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. Just remembering my days on Zuko's ship brought back that memory of it in flames. Someone touched the small of my back making me look to my side. It was Zuko with a gentle smile and a bowl of food. He pushed the bowl in front of me and set some chopsticks in it.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered as my stomach growled.

"I think you are," He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You have to eat."

"I don't want to," I sighed looking back over the ocean.

"This is only a setback," Zuko began. "It'll get better with time."

"And what if it doesn't?" I whipped my head towards him. There were tears in my eyes.

"If it doesn't," He continued. "I'll love you either way, but I know you'll get through this. You're strong," He hugged me and then pushed the bowl a little closer. "Now eat."

I hesitated, but picked up the bowl and the chopsticks and started eating. This was actually pretty good! Zuko brought me over to where Iroh and Jet were sitting and helped me down. I was glad to have such supportive people in my life.

"That's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, to start a new life," Jet continued. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"That is very noble of you," Iroh said. "I believe that people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances," Iroh looked at Zuko who in turn looked back at him.

I smiled at the two and yawned. I was getting tired and it was very late. All of a sudden, someone banged a couple of their dishes together and I jumped.

 _"Zuko!"_

I backed away against the railings and sighed. My head pounded and my heart felt like it was about to burst.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Iroh suggested.

I nodded and straightened the blanket out on the floor. With their back towards me, Zuko and Iroh kept on talking to Jet while I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Are you excited to finally see Ba Sing Se?" Iroh asked at the front of the boat.

I nodded. "I've always wanted to see it."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay from last night?"

My smile vanished and I looked down at my feet. "I think so. I don't understand. I was doing so well, but then just remembering my times on the ship before all that happened triggered my flashbacks. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Maybe I should meditate more."

"Meditation isn't going to heal this," Iroh replied. "It may help but meditation doesn't heal all wounds."

I sighed. "I wish it did."

"You'll get there Annaisha," Iroh patted my shoulder. "All in time."

"The wall," I whispered.

It was bigger than I expected it to be. My eyes couldn't look away it was just so amazing. I felt an arm around my waist and it brought me in tight. Zuko smiled and kissed my head. We port at the monorail station and get off. Zuko and I walk hand in hand while an excited Iroh marches in front to the ticket booth. Zuko and I stay behind as Iroh gets our tickets.

"Hm," The ticket lady says. "Mushi, Lee, and Anna?" She eyes us suspiciously.

"Actually," Iroh starts. "It's Moo-shi."

"Are you telling me how to do my job?" An angry lady says.

"No no," Iroh tried to apologize.

She looks at me and grimaces. "Is she pregnant?"

My mouth opens wide. I look... pregnant? I close my mouth quickly and shrink back. Iroh glances at me and turns around to the ticket lady with a smile.

"Yes!" Iroh beams.

I grumble and Zuko squeezes my hand for me to calm down. The ticket lady mumbles to herself, not wanting to give us the tickets.

"I hope you don't mind but, your beauty is that of a blooming flower," He complimented.

"Oh!" That made the ticket lady happy. "Well, you're not so bad looking yourself!" She stamped our tickets and gave them to Iroh.

Iroh walked up to us showing us our ticket. I grabbed at it and so did Zuko. We were both disgusted with him. We sat on a bench to await for the monorail.

"Do I really look pregnant?" I started getting a little hysterical. "Have I gained that much weight?"

"No, no Anna, I just thought that saying so would get us on the rail faster," Iroh smiled.

"Hot tea!" A vendor shouted as he pass us.

"Oh! Tea!" Iroh exclaimed and waved him down.

The vendor handed him a cup and walked away. Once Iroh took a sip, he spit it out, complaining how it was cold. Zuko got up and walked away. I sighed. I missed the gang. Aang would have loved Ba Sing Se. Suddenly, I saw heat waves coming up from Iroh's tea cup.

"Iroh," I hissed quietly.

"What are you doing heating up your tea?" A very mad Zuko came storming back and hit the tea out of his Uncle's hands.

Iroh started to tear up. "I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but it's just so sad."

I rolled my eyes just as the monorail comes up and opens its doors.

"Come on," Zuko huffs and we all board.

Zuko and I sit down on one side and Iroh sits down on the other. Iroh spies the baby next to him and coes at her. He leans over and tickles the baby, making her laugh and smile.

"What's her name?" Iroh asks.

"Hope," The mother smiles.

"What a pretty name, and a beautiful baby!" Iroh cries.

"Oh, thank you," The mother giggles at her daughter laughing.

I watched out the window as we went from tunnel, to water, to tunnel quickly. I wondered what Sokka was doing right now. He's probably hungry. I giggled at the thought.

"Feeling better?" Zuko asked, his voice gentle.

I nodded. "I'm excited."

"You should be," He smiled. "It's a new life for all of us."

I kissed him and we came to a stop. We got up and walked off the monorail to a big door. The guards pushed the rock down and revealed the city. Wow, what a beauty. As we made our way through the door, I noticed a sign on a booth that read.

 _Soldiers wanted!_

 _Anyone Accepted!_

Might as well. I went up to the booth and grabbed an application.

"You want to be a soldier for the Earth Kingdom?" The guard laughed.

"Why not? I can fight," I stated.

"With what?" He smirked.

"I have a long sword, dual blades, a dagger, and I'm a water bender," I informed him.

He smirked. "Come by here in an hour with that application filled out. We'll see if you can be an Earth Kingdom warrior.

I grinned. "You'll see me."

I bowed and ran towards Zuko and Iroh who didn't noticed I had walked away.

"What's that?" Zuko asked me taking a hold of the application.

"I'm applying to be a guard within the city," I proudly said.

"Oh good for you!" Iroh exclaimed.

"I have to be here in an hour though," I sighed.

"Well, our home is right around the corner so you can relax for a bit and then go," He replied.

Getting into our new home, I started looking around right away. There were only two bedrooms which, made me smile. That means Zuko and I would have to sleep together. I dropped my weapons on the floor and dropped to a cushion. I was so tired from our travels but I could barely rest. I wonder what they would make me do? I spied ink and a feather and brought it to my spot on the floor and started filling out this application. Name, age, address, all the regular things on an application for a job like this. Bending? Water. I chose not to put another since it's part of water bending right? Weaponry? Dual blades, long sword, and daggers. When I was done, I put the ink away, picked up my weapons and got up with the application.

"I'm leaving," I stated.

"We are too!" Iroh yelled. "We are looking into working at a tea shop. Both of us!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and looked at me with a look that said save me.

I giggled. "Have fun," And left.

* * *

I stood tall with my head up and my hands behind my back. I was getting this job no matter what it took. There was four more men with me but they were all taller and more muscular. The recruiter looked at us and sighed.

"You men are pathetic looking," The recruiter snorted. "And you, if you can beat these men in this session then I will higher you immediately."

I glared at the men beside me. They were pathetic looking but I couldn't tell who was a bender and who wasn't by their looks. They all looked the same honestly but their stance and how they produced themselves was lacking. I gave a sharp nod and that was it.

"Since there is only five of you here, we only have one opening for now," The recruiter rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So, here's how we are going to do this, the girl is going to battle the guy to her right first. The winner of that fight will go on to the next guy in line. Usually, we would have a mini tournament but we don't have enough people for five little ones."

I would need to fight these guys? I gulped but kept my composure. I knew they were physically stronger than me but, they probably weren't used to dealing with water benders or a girl who can use dual blades and longswords. We went into a room where there was a arena in the middle of the room. I sighed and went towards the arena since I was battling first. I wonder if Zuko and Iroh got that job at the tea shop. I don't even know if Zuko actually liked tea. I mean, I saw him drink it every now and then but was it because he actually liked it or just to please his uncle?

I went to one side of the arena and the first man went to the other side. We both went into a fighting stance and the recruiter yelled begin. I wish I had battled Manik before I had left because I had forgotten how angry earth bending could be. The man stomped the ground and three rocks flew up in front and he hit them all towards me. I flipped over them, gathering water as I went, and when I smacked the ground, water flew at him, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying out the arena. Well, that was easy.

The recruiter grumbled and sent the next man into the arena. He took out his dual blades and came charging at me, swinging his blades. I sighed, stepped to the side as he came past, and tripped him, sending him out of the arena. The recruiter grimaced and sent the next guy in, who again came charging at me with his dual blades. I dodged his attacks, got in back of him and grabbed his waist with a thick water whip. I brought him up in the air and threw him out of the arena. The recruiter grinned and sent the last man in.

The last man made me nervous. I gulped and got into stance. He striked first making an earth quake. As I tried getting my balance he brought up rock columns from the ground beneath me. I dodged them and almost fell in the process. I sent a few ice spears at him but he blocked them with a rock and sent it towards me. I jumped away and as I landed, he sent a wave of earth towards me. I jumped and flipped to dodge it. When I landed, he sent more rocks hurdling at me. I dodged them as much as I could but got hit by one really hard. I stumbled back and felt my shoulder. It hurt like hell and didn't know if it was broken or not. I couldn't keep doing this. I was sweating like crazy when he didn't even look tired. I had to do it. I breathed deeply and flew my arms up, my hands looking like they were controlling a marionette. His arms collapsed to his sides and he looked stunned. He struggled to move.

"I can't move!" He yelled at the recruiter.

The recruiter was very interested in what I was doing. I threw the last guy out of the arena and turned to look up at the recruiter. I bowed and waited for him in the arena. He started to clap slowly as he made his way to the middle of the arena. He stared at me but not in a menacing way. More like an interested stare.

"Congratulations," He bowed to me. "You have passed the session. You are now a Earth Kingdom soldier."

I smiled and bowed. "Thank you very much."

"Before you go," He continued. "Can you tell me what you just did back there?"

I grinned. "Ever hear of a thing called blood bending?"

* * *

"How was the recruitment?" Iroh asked as I walked in.

It was late at night and I was tired. I plopped myself down next to Zuko and began rubbing my shoulder.

"It was touch," I sighed. "I hurt my shoulder."

"Oh no," Iroh came in to the living room and sat down next to me, checking out my shoulder. "Well, good news is, it is not broken."

"And I made it," I grinned.

"What?" Zuko asked amazed.

"I start tomorrow!" I cheered as Iroh wrapped my shoulder.

"That's great!" Iroh exclaimed. "We started today and we love it!"

"You love it," Zuko huffed.

"Where are you patrolling?" Iroh asked as he glared at Zuko.

"I'm patrolling on this level with a upper level guard for a few days until I get the ways of things," I smiled.

"Make sure you come by the tea shop on breaks!" Iroh grinned finishing up the wrapping. "And go easy on the shoulder."

"I will," I replied.

Zuko put his arms around me and kissed me.

"I am so proud of you," He whispered. "I knew you were strong."

I kissed him again. I knew he was right, I guess I just didn't want to believe.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a long two days of work. There was nothing really wrong with this city. I wonder why they recruited so many people. I guess it's just big and growing every second so they need more and more people guarding the city. I don't know, but as I walked with my mentor, I rubbed my sore shoulder. It really hasn't gotten better in the last days but I couldn't take off of work now. I mean, I just started. The last few days have been nothing but, you can't hitch your ostrich horse here, and some new refugees who were lost and on the wrong level. I thought this was going to be fun. I had to go through that session just to say 'if you take a left, you'll get to the stairs of the lower level.

At home, Iroh had made the place fancy. He said that he wanted it to be extra nice for when Zuko and I were having our special nights when he was gone. Zuko had rolled his eyes at that statement, but last night it was really nice. I smiled at the thought. I loved him. Zuko had been really different since we got here. I mean, he didn't like working at the tea shop, but it was a living and when he got home, he had me to wait for.

It was late in the day and it was dark. Almost time for me to head home. I yawned and scratched my head. I know I should be keeping an eye out but my mentor was doing the same exact thing.

"Why don't we go to the tea shop?" He suggested.

"Might as well," I replied.

We walked to the tea shop where Zuko and Iroh were working. We both sat down and ordered jasmine tea. Zuko brought us the tea and we had a pleasant chat. I finally learned that my mentor's name was Kang. I know, I didn't know my mentor's name because he said I wasn't ready to know his name. Stupid but okay. I glanced at the door and saw Jet walking in slowly with his weapons drawn.

"I'm tired of waiting," He growled. "Those two are fire benders!" He eyed me and pointed one of his weapons at me. "And her!"

"You've got to be kidding me," I mumbled finishing my tea.

"They're fire benders! I saw the old man heating his tea!" Jet exclaimed.

"Yeah, he works in a tea shop," Kang laughed.

"He's a fire bender! I'm telling you the truth!" Jet screamed.

"Okay," Kang and I stood up. "Put your weapons down boy. Nice and easy."

"You'll have to defend yourselves," Jet said stepping up to Zuko and Iroh. "Then everyone will know. Go ahead show them what you can do."

Kang strikes first but Jet clawed him with his swords and sent him into the wall. I jumped over the table and bent some tea from the tea pot and slashed it at him. He dodged and took the blunt part of his sword and hit me in the stomach throwing me against the tables. Zuko snagged my dual blades and got into position.

"You want a show? I'll give you a show," Zuko growled and attacked Jet by pushing a table towards him.

"Oh," I bent over on the floor.

My abdomen was not liking this. I felt like I was going to puke, thankfully I didn't. Kang and Iroh both helped me up as everyone went outside to see the fight continue. Kang and I pushed through everyone so that we were in the inner circle that had formed.

"You must be tired of using those swords. Why don't you go ahead and fire bend at me," Jet dared.

"Please son, you're confused! You don't know what you are doing!" Iroh yelled at Jet.

"Okay enough is enough," Kang hissed at me and I nodded.

I walked into the middle of the circle right next to them. Zuko glanced at me and saw that I wanted him to get out of here. He unhinged my swords from Jet's and stepped aside. Jet whirled around to face me.

"You might not be a fire bender like I thought you were," Jet huffed. "But you are working with these fire benders!"

Jet charged at me. I breathed in deeply, shot my arms up and held my hands at if I was controlling a marionette. Jet dropped his swords to the ground with a shocked face. He struggled some, wanting to free himself from my grasp.

"What are you doing to me?" He questioned.

"Your blood is a magical thing," I laughed. "It's made up of mostly water too."

"Bring him down Anna," Kang instructed.

I breathed out, put my hands together and slowly dropped them. Jet slowly crumpled to the floor. Looking at his face, I saw what was obviously pain. I looked straight into his eyes. They said help.

"What is going on here?" I heard a voice say behind me.

I didn't release my grip on him.

"This poor boy thinks we are fire benders. We are simple refugees," Iroh stated.

"This boy assaulted two guards, assaulted my employees and ruined my tea shop!" The tea shop owner yelled.

"It's true sir," Kang bowed. "This young boy attacked me and my mentee along with the finest tea maker in the city."

"Aww," Iroh blushed. "That's very sweet of you."

"We will take it from here ma'am," The man said putting his cuffs on to Jet.

I was shocked to find it was the Dai Li. I released my grip on Jet and he shrunk down to the ground. The Dai Li picked him up off the ground and made their way back into the inner city with Jet fighting the whole way there. I felt Kang's hand on my shoulder.

"You did good today Anna," He smiled at me. "Looks like you don't need me anymore."

"Really?" I asked astounded.

He nodded. "You have shown that you can handle difficult ordeals and can of course handle yourself. You have done well today. I will report back to headquarters."

I bowed. "Thank you Kang."

He bowed to me. "Thank you Annaisha."

Kang shook my hand and went off to the inner city as well. I can't believe after just two days I was by myself. I did a little congratulatory hop and turned around to find Zuko and Iroh staring at me in amazement.

"What?" I asked walking towards them.

"Did you just...," Zuko mumbled.

"I didn't know you could blood bend Anna," Iroh said. "It's a very advanced form a water bending."

I nodded. "Siku taught me how to do it on animals so that hunting would be easier. I didn't realize I could do it on people too until my session for this job."

"I'm never getting you mad," Zuko joked.

"I would never use it unless I had no choice," I smiled. "Besides, I wouldn't use it on you ever."

"I think we should celebrate," He stated. "Tomorrow. I think we should go on a date."

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. Zuko asking me out on a date? Did I just hear him correctly? I stood there contemplating what I just heard. Was he serious? What was I going to wear? I only had my regular clothes and my guard outfit. Maybe I could wash my regular clothes so that atlas they weren't dirty.

"Hello?" Zuko murmured.

"I would love that," I blurted out.

"Love is such a wonderful thing," Iroh sighed.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Zuko yelled to me behind the door.

"Yes, yes," I hurried quickly getting my hair up.

I breathed deep and looked at myself in the mirror. I was nervous. I haven't been on an actually date in my life. Zuko was the first and I just adored him. I knew I was going to make a fool of myself. I sucked it up and opened the door. There was Zuko in his regular clothes but I didn't care. Whenever I saw him I fell in love all over again. I blushed and took his hand in mine.

"I thought you were never going to leave our room," He joked.

I blushed some more. "I have to make sure that I look decent."

"You look beautiful always," He kissed my hand. "Uncle, we are leaving!"

"Have fun you two!" Iroh exclaimed giving us both a big hug. "Don't get into any mischief."

Zuko rolled his eyes and lead me out the door. It was a quiet but busy night. It seemed like everyone was out and about. Every city light was on and all the shops were open. I gazed at the lights as we passed. I really did start to believe that I could live my life here. We could live our life here. I sighed and looked down blushing at the thought of Zuko asking me to marry him. I mean it had been a while and just maybe he would do it sometime soon.

We came to this little noodle shop. We both sat down at this little table and looked at the menu. I guess I just wanted the regular noodle bowl. I put the menu down on the table and looked to the street. Even though I was on duty, I had to be aware of my surroundings at all times. There might be trouble and I would have to intervene. Although, it was a pretty lovely night.

"And for you miss?"

I whipped my head around to see a server patiently waiting for my order.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I cleared my throat. "Just the regular noodle bowl is fine."

"Okay, your noodles will be out shortly," And with a bow, he left.

"Are you okay?" Zuko whispered taking my hand.

"I guess this is just too surreal," I sighed.

"Actually being on a date?" He chuckled.

"With you yes," I grinned. "But seriously? Yes. I never thought that I would be here, in Ba Sing Se. Especially with you."

There was a loud bang from the kitchen. I hummed a little tune and again looked out into the street where some older kids were playing and rough housing.

"You didn't rect to that sound from the kitchen," Zuko smiled.

"Oh," I scratched my head. "I guess I didn't."

"Do you know how great that is?" Zuko exclaimed.

"I guess my job here in Ba Sing Se has exposed me enough to the point that loud bangs and popping of fire doesn't bother me anymore," I claimed.

"Here are your noodles," The server came back and put two bowls in front of us. "If there is anything you need, just give a holler."

"Thank you," I bowed my head.

Zuko dug right into his noodles. Boy was he hungry. It reminded me of Sokka that one time he ate all my bubblered seal jerky, but I had add some spices to give it a kick. All night he was moaning and complaining. He never did eat my food again. I smiled at the thought and dug into my own noodle bowl. It tasted delicious! Although, how can you go wrong making noodles?

"That was good," Zuko sighed leaning back into the chair.

"You're finished already?" I asked.

"Uhm," He blushed.

"Sometimes, you remind me of Sokka, big time," I giggled and took a big bite of noodles.

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"Oh," I grimaced. "You don't know the gang by name. I didn't remember."

"Is he the one with the boomerang?" He questioned.

"Yes!" I cheered taking the last bite of my noodles.

"I remember him now," Zuko said taking out his coins.

"No, no, let me," I insisted searching for my coin purse. "Where is it?"

"Looking for this?" Zuko was holding my coin purse. "I know you would want to pay, but I want to."

"Sneaky," I smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be on guard all the time?" He chuckled leaving two silver pieces on the table.

"You got me there," I got up from the table and grabbed his hand. "Come on. I want to show you something."

He followed me down an alley way. The whole way there I was telling him how beautiful this place was. Rounding the corner into another alley, we came up to the fountain, but it wasn't lit.

"They didn't light it tonight," I sighed looking down at my feet.

"Close your eyes," Zuko told me.

I grinned and closed my eyes. I was a guard and I was supposed to report any activity that I saw, but if I didn't see it I couldn't report it.

"Now open," He said.

Opening my eyes, I saw it was even more beautiful. I had only seen it during the day and then it looked pretty. Now, it was beautiful. I walked up to the fountain and looked in. my hair had come undone in a few spaces. I sighed. I had my mothers eyes and looking at them only made me think about her. Everything else on my body looked like my father.

"It's beautiful," Zuko whispered coming to my side.

"It is, isn't it?" I spluttered.

"You're beautiful," Zuko hugged me.

I turned to him. His amber eyes looked gentle. I put my hand on his warm cheek and on my tippy toes, I brought my lips to his and kissed him. He kissed me back and it was the most passionate kiss that he has ever given me. I broke away and put my head on his chest.

"I love you," I sighed looking up at him.

"I love you too," He grinned kissing my forehead. "Come on, it's getting late."

I nodded and we walked back home hand in hand. We were silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. We were both smiling as we made our way down the streets of Ba Sing Se. Yes, I could definitely see myself living here with Zuko.

We came to the house and opened the door to find a not sleeping Iroh waiting up for us.

"So, how was everything?" He grinned.

"It was nice," Zuko said his smile almost completely disappearing.

"I have work in the morning," I yawned. "I'm heading to bed."

"I am too," Zuko stated.

"Goodnight you two!" Iroh cheered.


	17. Chapter 17

"Anna!"

I turned around and saw an excited Iroh running towards me.

"I had just been offered to have my own tea shop in the upper city!" Iroh exclaimed.

"That's so great Mushi!" I cheered. "This couldn't come at a better time! Tomorrow, I'm going to start working in the upper city too!"

"You're kidding!" Iroh shrieked.

"Yes!" I squealed. "My boss just informed me today! He's giving me the rest of the day off so that I can pack up my things."

"That's great! You'll still be living with us then!" Iroh exclaimed.

I nodded. "I'm excited! I'm already moving up!"

"Well, why don't you come with me and we can pack up the house?"

"That's where I was just head," I smiled.

"Oh, yes. This is the way," He grinned and we walked together to the house.

"What do I need?" I hummed as we got in.

I went into the bedroom and removed my swords from the bed post and brought them inside. I really didn't have much clothing, but I did have some jewelry. Zuko had bought me a necklace made of silver with a little emerald in the middle. I loved it and wore it all the time now, except when I was on duty. They had told me I would have ruined the uniform wearing it. That made me a little upset, but I understood.

"Do you need any help in here?" I asked walking into the living room with my necklace dropped around my neck.

"I'm just wondering what I should call my new tea shop," Iroh contemplated.

Just then, Zuko came into the apartment. I wonder where he was?

"Ah I was just thinking of names for my new tea shop," Iroh informed Zuko. "How about, the Jasmine Dragon?"

Zuko pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt and showed it to us.

"The avatar is here in Ba Sing Se and he has lost his bison," Zuko said.

"Appa?" I took the ad from Zuko. "Appa's lost?"

Zuko nodded while Iroh sighed.

"We have a chance for a new life here," Iroh began. "You start stirring up trouble we can lose all the good things that are happening for us."

"Good things that are happening for you," Zuko snarled. "Have you ever thought that I want more in life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?"

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity," Iroh replied. "I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life and why."

Zuko sighed and walked over to the window.

"I want my destiny," Zuko mumbled.

"What that means is up to you," Iroh responded.

If he hasn't thought that his destiny was to stay with me, then I guess he didn't want to marry me. I sighed and looked down at the flyer. I remembered some of my co-workers talking about this giant beast sitting in a cave under the lake. I wondered if that beast was Appa. I noticed there was a piece of paper behind the flyer. Another flyer must have gotten stuck to this one. I carefully pulled it apart, but it was not another flyer. It was a really bad drawing of Appa.

"Oh jeez," I sighed.

"What is it?" Iroh asked.

I turned the paper around to reveal the horrible drawing.

"Looks like Sokka was drawing up the first batch of fliers," I mumbled.

"That looks nothing like the flyer," Iroh laughed.

"Sokka never had any artistic ability," I grinned.

I missed my friends.

* * *

"The upper city," I gasped as I patrolled the streets.

It was beautiful. Beautiful flowers, beautiful homes, beautiful streets. I could see myself living here for the rest of my life. Even more so than in the lower city. The air was even fresher. As I walked down the streets, it seemed to be calm and full of joy and happiness. I still couldn't believe I was here.

"Guard!" A man yelled waving me down.

"Yes, how can I be of service?" I asked the man strolling over to him.

"There are a bunch of dragonflies in my backyard and they are eating and attacking everything!" He exclaimed. "Can you do something?"

You know, I would expect this on the lower level of the city.

"I'll see what I can do," I cleared my throat and walked through his house into the backyard. "Wow."

There were dozens. I didn't just want to kill all of them. I quietly snuck past them and to the back of the yard. What was I going to do? I thought for a second and then had an idea. One by one, I snagged them up in a water sack, but they had noticed me and started attacking. Jeez, they really did hurt. I released the ones that I caught and they left me alone.

"This is going to be more difficult then I thought," I sighed.

I sat down and watched as the dragonflies went from flower to flower. I wonder where they had been in the first place. Maybe there were no more flowers where they were. They could have died. The dragonflies could have been run out of their land by some other beast too. Maybe the house owner would know where they originally lived. I walked back into the house slowly, and closed the door.

"So?" The man asked.

"Do you know where they had originally been living?" I questioned.

The man thought for a second. "Well, the only place around here for miles that they could have been living is the over near the lake. There is a big garden over looking it."

"It'll take me hours to walk over there," I hummed.

"Well, there was a garden."

I turned around to see a young girl.

"What's that?" I asked getting down on her level.

"There was a garden. I used to play there all the time with my friends," She said. "But, the Dai Li ruined it. They stopped watering and all the flowers died. It's sad."

"Doesn't anyone else take care of the garden?" I asked.

The girl shook her head. "Only the Dai Li. I don't know why they stopped watering."

I thought for a second.

"Are your friends still over near where the garden used to be?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I don't go there very often anymore," She replied. "Since the garden is dead, we have really no where to play over there anymore."

"Maybe we can fix that," I smiled and looked at the man. "Do you have any flowers that you haven't planted yet?"

"Yes, I do," He said and showed me the table with the plants. "I haven't had a chance to plant them since the dragonflies came."

"Do you mind?" I said taking one plant off the table. "I'll pay if you want."

"No please, go ahead. Do anything you want just get these things out," He insisted.

I took three or four plants off the table and brought them to the backyard. I held them high over my head and the dragonflies started coming towards them. When they were all interested, I made my way to the streets with flowers high over my head and walked towards the garden. I would take me a while since the dragon flies would get distracted, but they didn't harm anyone.

My feet were so sore when I got to the garden. I put the flowers down in the middle of the garden and watched as the dragonflies hovered over them. I looked around at all the dead flowers. Maybe I could bring them back to life. All they wanted was water anyway. People had followed to see where I was heading and now watched as one by one, I brought the flowers back to life. All they needed was some water and love. When I was done, the garden was filled with beautiful flowers and the dragonflies were everywhere. I sighed and started my way back. I had completed this mission and just in the nick of time. The sun was setting and Zuko and Iroh would be home any minute.

* * *

"You did the right thing Zuko," I could hear Iroh say as he closed the door. "Freeing the avatar's sky bison was the right thing to do."

"You found Appa?" I exclaimed as I walked into the living room.

"We did," Iroh smiled.

"I don't feel good," Zuko mumbled.

He then proceeded to knock over a vase and go unconscious.

"Zuko!" I exclaimed running to him.

"Get me two buckets of water and a towel!" Iroh yelled to me taking Zuko's shirt off.

I bowed my head and proceeded to get the things he needed. I grabbed two buckets and bent some water into them. I searched the kitchen for a clean towel to no avail. I ran to the bedroom and got my face towel. This would have to do. I went back into the living room to see Zuko lying under a blanket and Iroh right there next to him. I put the buckets next to Iroh and sat on the other side of Zuko.

"So thirsty," Zuko whispered as Iroh put a wet towel on his head.

"Here," I bent the water from the wooden bucket and into his mouth.

Zuko waved me to stop and reached for the bucket. He drenched himself in the water and threw the bucket across the room. I sighed, picked up the bucket and put the water back into it.

"What's happening Iroh?" I asked as I reached towards Zuko's hand, squeezing it tight.

"He is in a bit of a turmoil," Iroh sighed. "It's going to be a long battle for him but, he should come back to us in the morning."

"I'm taking off tomorrow for your grand opening," I tried a smile.

"That's great," Iroh tried to smile also.

Zuko moaned, coughed and then turned on his side. I brushed his hair back from his face.

"Maybe you should get some rest," Iroh said.

I nodded. "Maybe."


	18. Chapter 18

"Smells good," I smiled at Iroh.

It was a big day. We had finally moved everything into our new home. We also go brand new furniture! I was excited. The beds were comfier then ever. My back also didn't hurt this morning. Zuko hadn't awaken yet, but he should soon. Iroh was opening his tea shop today too! I couldn't wait. People from upper city get to try the famous Iroh tea.

"Good morning!" Zuko walked into the room seeming quite chipper.

He grabbed me, leaned me back, and planted his warm lips on mine. He straightened me up after, and went to smell what was cooking.

"Wow," I gasped.

"Wow indeed," Iroh chuckled.

"What's cooking Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Juke. I'm sure you wouldn't like it," Iroh replied.

Actually," Zuko responded picking up a bowl. "It smells delicious. I'd love a bowel Uncle."

"Wow," Iroh and I said in unison.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow?" Iroh said putting the food into his bowel.

"It's a new day," Zuko laughed. "We've got a new apartment, new furniture, the love of my life is with me, and today is the grand opening of your tea shop! Things are looking up."

"Are you sure he doesn't have a fever?" I asked Iroh.

"I'm pretty sure," He grinned.

"Oh!" I exclaimed looking at the time. "We're going to be late!"

"Oh!" Iroh shouted turning of the stove. "I can't be late for my grand opening!"

"Let's hurry then Uncle," Zuko smiled taking me by the waist.

Iroh grabbed his little green hat and we rushed out of the apartment. Zuko and I hurried hand in hand while Iroh rushed to the Jasmine Dragon. We weren't that late. We were actually on time. Iroh hurried up the steps and opened the doors. He put a sign out that said Welcome! and rushed to get everything together. We stepped inside, Zuko put on a green apron and stood by his uncle as people began to stroll in.

"Welcome!" Iroh greeted people that walked past.

"Congratulations Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed as people sat down.

"I'm very thankful," Iroh sighed.

"You deserve it," Zuko replied. "The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city!"

"No," Iroh began. "I'm thankful because you both decided to share this special day with me. It means more then you know."

Zuko and I hugged the tea obsessed man. I decided that it would be good for me to help out. At least on the first day. As they started serving the tea, I got busier. Refilling the tea was actually a tremendous amount of work. They were selling tea so fast I could barely keep up. At one point, I was bending water into six pots at once. I mean, it wasn't tiring just stress inducing. Iroh had told me to take a break, but I didn't need it. This was such a happy day for him. I wanted to keep it up.

We finally came to a lull at closing time. The last guest was out the door, I sat down in a chair and breathed. I never had to bend that much water in a small amount of time. Zuko got a broom and had started sweeping around the shop. Iroh started to pick up the left over cups and tea pots on the tables. I saw a few spots where tea had been spilt and bent the tea out of the fancy rug, bending it into a cup that was on the table. A messenger came in at that moment with a scroll.

"A message from the Earth King," The messenger bowed and left.

Iroh opened the scroll and started to squirm.

"We have been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" He jumped for joy.

"That's great uncle!" Zuko cheered.

"I hope you can make it Anna!" Iroh said running to the back to get things together.

"I have off tomorrow anyway," I smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world.

* * *

Coming up to the big palace was nerve recking. Tons of guards lined the borders of the palace walkway. I gulped and grabbed Zuko's hand. I had a really bad feeling about this. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen in there that I could not control. Zuko and Iroh were talking about something, but I ignored it. My gut was in knots.

We were escorted into a room where we had to wait. We all sat down and Iroh put the tea on the table. I looked around. Something wasn't right. Iroh poured some tea for us, but I didn't take it.

"What's wrong Anna?" Zuko asked.

"Something's not right," I whispered looking back at the door. "I can feel it."

"It may just be nerves," Iroh replied.

"No," I said. "Something is definitely not right."

Some members of the Dai Li came forward and surrounded us. It seemed harmless, but I knew this was wrong.

"It's tea time," An Azula waltz in behind the Dai Li and stood in front of us.

"I knew it," I growled as Zuko and I stood up.

"Have you met the Dai Li?" She began. "They're earth benders, but they have a killer instinct that's so fire bender. I just love it."

Iroh stood up and picked up his tea. "Did I ever tell you how I got my name the dragon of the west?"

"I'm not interested in a lengthy story Uncle," Azula sneered.

"It's more of a demonstration really," Iroh replied and took a sip of his tea.

Zuko pulled me behind Iroh and out of his mouth came a blaze of fire, making all the Dai Li duck for cover. I felt chains on my wrists and was brought back to one of the Dai Li.

"Anna!" Zuko yelled.

"I'll be fine! Get out of here!" I screamed as Iroh blasted through the wall.

Zuko nodded and ran out of the room with his uncle.

"Oh Zuzu," Azula sighed and

The Dai Li, me and Azula walked out of the room and down the hall. Zuko, please don't be stupid. Of course, as I thought this, rounding the bend came an angry Zuko. Great. I sighed and tried to kick at the Dai Li's legs. He growled and squeezed his hands holding my arms behind me.

"You're so dramatic," Azula started. "What? Are you going to challenge me to an Agni Kai?"

"Yes, I challenge you," Zuko hissed.

"No thanks," Azula shrugged.

Zuko brought his hands up and sent a fire ball at her. Two Dai Li members got in front and pushed a rock upwards, blocking it.

"Oh Zuzu, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Azula smirked. "You just might make me angry enough to do this."

Azula waved her hands at the guard holding me. The guard crushed my arms with his hands. I screamed in agony.

"Stop!" Zuko yelled.

"No," Azula shouted.

She waved her hand again and this time, the guard threw me against the wall. Knocking me unconscious.

* * *

I moaned and fluttered my eyes open. Where was I? Well, it was a cave since it was completely covered in rock and emerald. I looked over my head. My hands were chained to the wall with no way of getting out. I struggled to get free, but again, it was no use. The room was a square with a river running through it but I couldn't even make the motions to bend that.

"Someone!" I screamed.

My voice echoed, but no one answered. I struggled some more, only to make an old wound in my shoulder begin hurting. I stopped and took a deep breath. Okay, where am I? In a cave attached to the wall. I couldn't water bend nor did I have my weapons with me. How could I be so stupid as to believe that the Earth King wanted us to serve him tea? How could Zuko be so stupid as to think that he could defeat Azula and the Dai Li? Everything was going so well. It was just a matter of time.

"Can anyone hear me?" I screamed again.

"Anna!" I could hear the voice of Aang.

Suddenly, a part of the wall collapsed and there was Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Iroh. I blushed. This was embarrassing. I was hanging from the wall helpless.

"Looks like you are in need of some help," Iroh chuckled as Katara cut the chains letting me free.

"Katara!" I hugged her. "Aang!"

"We've missed you too Aanna," Aang said scratching his head.

"I am so glad you're okay," Zuko mumbled coming up to me.

"I'm so glad you are too," I smiled.

"We've got to find Sokka and Toph," Katara informed us.

"We do you think you're going?"

We turned around to find an Azula patiently waiting in the distance.

Katana and I took a bunch of the water from the river and slammed it on to Azula. She shot fire at it, and we slammed it into her again, but all we got was smoke, and steam. She jumped up and shot blue fire at us. Katara and I bent some water to shield everyone. Landing on a rock column, Aang bent it, making it break and fall. She jumped and landed in between all of us, pointing her two fingers and each hand at our direction. Azula glared at Zuko who was about to strike her.

I nodded at him. Yes, be on the good side for once. I believe in you. I trust you will make the right decision. He hesitated, but then, the unthinkable happened. Zuko shot at Aang. I was shocked. I didn't think he could do that. To me.

"No!" I screamed and shot multiple waves of ice spears at him.

"Anna," He mumbled.

"I trusted you!" I yelled as I sent a big wave towards him.

He blasted it with his fire, making it evaporate.

"You don't understand!" He shouted as I threw another wave of ice spears at him. "I have to regain my honor!"

"I thought you loved me!" I cried as I soaked him in water and freezes it. "I thought you cared!"

"I do," He sighed melting the ice away.

"Liar!" I shrieked as I pulled up an ice shard from under him.

While he was unbalanced I picked up the shard and threw it at him, sending him to the ground. Suddenly, members of the Dai Li surrounded me. I surrounded myself with water and made tentacles. I glanced over at Katara and she happened to be doing the same thing. This was it. It was over. Zuko and Azula were ready to attack Aang and a whole bunch of Dai Li were behind them. Suddenly, Aang created an emerald tent around himself. What was he doing?

The tent started to glow and out of the top came Aang in the avatar state. I smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to end badly after all. I sighed and watched as Aang went up higher into the air. Zuko stumbled back shocked at the sight. Wait, where was Azula? There was a bolt of lightening and Aang fell to the ground. Katara sent the Dai Li flying into the wall and caught a wave to catch Aang. I whirled the water around me and brought myself to them, Katara crying and Aang looking not so good.

Zuko and Azula stepped out in front of us. It was over. I glared at Zuko, but his eyes said something else. His eyes were sorrowful, and sorry. I broke the stare as fire flew between us. Iroh dropped down from a ledge and got into stance.

"You've got to get out of here!" He yelled back at us. "Go! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Katara and I nodded and whirled the water around us and again. We brought our hands up and we started towards the entrance of the waterfall. We dropped the water beneath us and landed on Appa's saddle. Katara sat with Aang. She took some water from a special sack and tried healing him. His error glowed for a second and then his eyes fluttered open. I sighed and looked away. I guess my dream was just a dream. Nothing more. Nothing less.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat out at the bow of the dock for a few weeks now. We had been waiting for Aang to wake up from his coma. We were able to find Sokka's father who had captured a Fire Nation vessel. I sighed and closed my eyes. I haven't moved from the spot since we got here. I ate once a day, meditated a lot, and contemplated past events. I didn't feel like doing anything else. I wasn't self-destructing like last time, but I was already destroyed mentally. There was no point in crying over Zuko. He had betrayed me. He was probably with that girl Mai now. Happy as a clam. Doesn't matter. Never will again.

"He's awake!" I could hear from behind me.

"Good to see you up twinkle toes!" Top bellowed.

I was starting to get to know Toph even though I hadn't really talked to anyone since I was brought to the ship. She had nicknamed me the sassy clam. When she first talked to me, I was in the middle of a meditation session and sassed her. First, she just called me sass, but as the weeks went by, she started with the clam too. I sighed and looked down at the water. I could see the moonlight shinning its reflection on the vast ocean. Being here made me think back to Zuko's ship. I squeezed my eyes. I didn't want to think about him anymore.

I wondered what had happened to Iroh. Probably nothing good. Imprisonment for life. I wish I could have done my job and guided Zuko in the right direction. What was I thinking? I could never guide anyone. I wasn't able to guide the avatar and I wasn't able to guide Zuko. This was just a mess. This whole world was just a mess. The Fire Nation will over run the nations and kill us all. No more water benders. No more earth benders. No more non-benders. Just Fire Nation.

Someone pushed a bowel of noodles towards my side. I picked it up, ate it quickly, and sat it down behind me. I noticed that the sun had come up. I guess that was breakfast. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong with Anna?" I could hear Aang ask.

"She's in a state of depression," Katara informed him. "She loved Zuko and thought that he had changed for the better."

"Oh," Aang sighed.

"You know I can hear you," I grumbled getting up from my spot.

"Sass clam finally speaks!" Top exclaimed.

I glared at her and went to sit down next to Sokka.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aang suggested.

"No use now," I sneered.

"Well, back to the good news," Sokka stated. "The whole word thinks your dead!"

"What?" Aang shouted running over to the railing. "The whole world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news?"

"We won't be hunted anymore," I informed him.

"And they won't be expecting you on the day of black sun!" Sokka cheered.

"This is so messed up!" Aang growled.

A horn howled in the distance. Looking forward, we could see a Fire Nation ship coming our way. I covered myself with the Fire Nation cloak and ran to the stairs taking cover with Toph and Sokka.

"I'll handle this. The avatar way," Aang said but he crumpled over.

"Remember, they don't know we're not Fire Nation," Katara whispered and took ahold of his shoulders, bringing him over to hide with us.

Bato and Hakoda dealt with the Fire Nation as we watched from the stairs. This reminds me of the first time general Zhao showed up on Zuko's ship. Damn Anna! Get yourself together! You don't need to remember him anymore! Toph jumped up from our hiding place.

"They know!" She screamed and twisted the metal under them breaking the bridge and letting them fall into the ocean.'

Katara and I lifted a hill of water and twisted it down, making a whirled pool. That sent us off in the right direction quickly. They gained on us quickly and hurled fire rocks at us. Toph was able to take out one of the contraptions and destroyed the on coming rock.

"Help me give us some cover Anna!" Katara yelled to me.

I nodded and went to the other side of the dock. I breathed and made a whole in the ocean. Bringing my arms up, steam shot into the air and surrounded us. A fire rock launched and hit the pile of rocks, breaking them and sending them everywhere. Another rock was hurled into the engine, but Katara threw some water on it. The steam cleared and the ship was up besides us. Then, a giant serpent came from the water underneath the ship.

"The universe just hates me, doesn't it?" Sokka chirped.

But then, a fire ball hit the serpent in the face, making it glide over to the other ship and wrap itself around it. Hitting two birds with one stone.

"We'll have to make port nearby," Hakoda stated.

I sighed and went back to my spot on the dock. I closed my eyes and meditated. Well, I think I meditated. There were two voices in my head arguing. They were arguing over Zuko. I tried tuning them out, but it was just no use.

"How could you think that Zuko would ever be good?" The male voice said.

"He's only lost his way," The female voice replied. "His sister has manipulated him."

"He betrayed Anna!" The male yelled. "He betrayed his uncle!"

"Zuko will come to his senses!" The female screamed. "He's been away for three years!"

"That doesn't matter!" The male growled.

"He's scared!" The female cried. "He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know who he is. You can be in a turmoil more than once!"

The male fell silent but the female voice went on.

"You don't have to be angry with him Anna," This voice was talking to me now. "You still love Zuko. Remember all the good things. Remember all the good times."

I put my hand to my necklace that I had still been wearing. The one that he got me.

"Yes!" The female yelled. "Remember that! You were so happy back then!"

"But he did betray me," I whispered. "He broke his promise."

"You are so stubborn!" The voice screamed. "You love him. I can feel he still loves you. He was sincere back in the catacombs when he said he cared about you. He really did. His sister was just holding him hostage so to speak. He needs you."

"No, he doesn't," I replied.

"Then go ahead," The voice sneered. "Take off the necklace if you truly don't believe in him."

I hesitated. My hand wrapped around the necklace, ready to pull. My hand shook, but couldn't pull. I sighed and put my hand down.

"That's right," The voice huffed. "You still believe like you should. This is only a set back."

That reminded me of the ferry to Ba Sing Se. Zuko had told me that my reoccurring flashbacks were just a set back. I squeezed my eyes. But I don't want to remember.

"I won't let you forget. Remember what you learned about him. His own father gave him a scar and banished him for three years. That's not love. That's abuse," The voice warned. "I can tell you right now. Azula has told the Fire Lord that Zuko killed the avatar. When Aang shows up, Zuko won't be so lucky."

"I know," I said with tears in my eyes.

"He's confused. He's abused. He's unloved by everyone in the palace. You need to keep believing and when the time comes, don't turn your back on him," The voice vanished.

"Aang's gone!" Katara yelled to me. "Get on Appa!"

I got up from my spot and jumped on to the bison. Roaring, he lifted off into the sky and too the Fire Nation. If I knew the avatar, he would be on crescent island. Obviously, the gang knew that too since we were headed there. Flying over the island we were able to make out an outline of a body that was laying on the beach. We landed on the island and it was Aang who was just waking up.

"Oh Aang!" Katara exclaimed running over and giving a big hug.

"I know now that I can't do this alone," He mumbled.

"You won't have to," I smiled for the first time in weeks. "We are here for you."

"Until the very end," Toph noted.

We grouped hugged with Appa's head in the mix. Maybe, this won't be so bad after all.


End file.
